You Want Me Out Of Your Life, Ill Stay Away
by Shadow of your Life
Summary: Full Title: You Want Me Out Of Your Life, Ill Stay Away. So Why You Keep Coming To Me? Shikamru has had it with Ino and tells her to stay out his life. Ino hurt, and sad, stays away from him and doesnt speak to him. Then why does he keep coming to her R
1. Prologue

**Hey ShikaIno Fans!!! Whats Up!!!**

**Ok this is my first ShikaIno fic be gentle.**

**I just want to say gomen if my story is similar to others! I dont mean to copy you!!**

**Ok i got nothing else to say. :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Out in the open forest, a Kunoichl with blonde hair tied to a high ponytail, and an outfit of purple, ran quicly to a more open area where she can have a better chane of striking her opponent. As she ran she made hand signs and her right hand began to glow green. Her arm had been bleeding and it was quite painful to use. Ino jumped from tree to tree, almost to an open area she quickend her pace, adding more chakra to her feet._

_Ino had come to a clearing. She stopped running, her right hand move to her side for she had already finished healing her arm. Ino turned around and faced the area from where she came from and looked toward the forest. Waiting.... Waiting for her enemy to come out at once._

_There... She heard it... The sound of rustling leaves. Ino took out some kunai and threw towards the sound. She heard a groan and she knew she had it her enemy._

_Finally coming out of hiding, was man that looked like he was in mid-thirties. The man took the kunai out of his arm and blood gushed out. _

_She hit a vital spot._

_"Damn whench! Ill kill you!!" The man yelled at her. "You annoying little Brat!!"_

_Ino had looked unfazed by the threat and name she opened her mouth, "You're not the only one...who said that to me." She said._

_She recalled a memory when someone said that to her._

_=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= _

"You annoying litte brat!" He said "Leave me alone!" He wasn't finished. "You're weak and useless and I'm sick and tired of protecting you Ino! We always protect you and you just get in the way! I'm tired of you bringing down! So do me a favor and stay. Out. Of. My. Life!"

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

_It had hurt Ino dearly that _he _said that to her, but thats how strongely he felt, so she decided to stay away from him and whenever she saw him. she was emotionless, a blank expression that she showed whenever he was near._

_The man had rushed toward Ino attemping to kill her. But Ino threw shuriken and hit three more vital areas. She let him be, he was going to die in hust a few minutes, no reason for stay anylonger. She took her leave and headed home._

_And when she did get home, she was hoping she wouldn't have to see _him, _but she knows she would face him beacuase he is demanding what her problem is._

_"Tsk. And he wanted me out of his life. I am and now since I don't talk to him anymore he wants to know what my problem is....and he says _I'm _annoying....well its topsy turvy now, for _he _is the annoying one now." She mummbled to herself._

_She took off at a running speed. The sooner she got to Konoha, the sooner she can report to the Hokage, the sooner she dealed with Shikamaru, she'd leave, and the sooner she can get home to sleep._

* * *

**GOMENASI its not long but thats all for today, I promise I will make the next chapter longer!! **

**Arigato for reading!!**

**Please review and I will update faster for you fans. Oh and NO Flames! Its useless it wont do anything to me but make me laugh.**

**Untill next time!!! Sayonara!**


	2. Someone New

**Hey ppl!! Here's another chapter.**

**Ok I want to sat THANKYOU for who reviewed my story! **

**I want to thank:**

**KawaiPanda! **

**Haylin-chan!**

**EmoPrincess! **

**ARIGATO for rewiewing! You guys ROCK!**

**Ok well enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the characters!...............No Flame!**

* * *

It was a beautiful bright and sunny day in Konoha. The streets were busy, mothers were buying toys for their children, fathers were training their sons. Konoha was bustling with ninjas running all over the place, but hey, thats what happens when you got missions and trying to find the Hokage's sake.

Today was indeed a beautiful day. ....... Or so it seems.

In the busy street of Konoha, a young kunoichi with platnum blonde hair and an outfit of purple, walked down the streets of Konoha.

Her name. Yamanaka Ino.

She walked down the streets at a rather slow pace, her eyes looked lifeless, red and puffy. Seems she had cried..... But why?

She arrived at her home. No one was inside for she lived on her own, her father died at mission and her mother ran off with another man and lived in a small town close to the Mist country when she was only eight. Ino now sixteen, her mother left exactly eight years ago.

Ino walked up the stairs to her room still looking at the ground, refusing to look up. She sat on her bed silently.

"...I'm not...useless.... Am I?" She asked herself.

**...............ShikaIno....................................ShikaIno......................**

_The old team ten stood infront of the Hokage, Tsunade. They had returned from a mission of killing a rogue nin, and they had succeded. Chouji looked uneasy, and Shikamaru looked pissed, and Ino knew why. She had gotten in the way when Shikamaru was about kill him. But he ran off getting away, and they had to catch him again. Shikamaru wasn't to happy about it and been mad the whole way back to konoha. And now they stood infront of Tsunade, Shikamaru had been explaining what happened, but skipped the part where Ino was in the way._

_"I see. Well then very good." Tsunade said. "You have the rest of the day off. And Shikamaru."_

_"Hai Tsunade-sama?"_

_"Sabaku no Temari of Suna is staying here for a week. Your job is to escort her around."_

_"Hai." There was a spark in his eyes and Ino saw it._

_The three left her office. Chouji ran off knowing if he stayed he would be apart of it. Ino walked slowly, she was a few feet behind Shikamaru. Suppose she should apologize to him. She sped up to catch up to him._

_"Shikamaru?"_

_"What?" He asked, trying hard to not snap at her._

_"Im sorry...for being in the way..." She said silently. And thats all it took for him to snap._

_"Thats it."_

_"What?"_

_"Im done with you!"_

_"What do you-"_

_"I want you out of my life!"_

_"B-But Shi-Shikamaru! What did I do?! What is it that you want me away!? I-I thouht we were friends! Tell me what I did wrong! Shika-"_

_"Shut up Ino! Just shut up!" He said harshly._

_Ino was shocked to here that, it hurt her. _

_"Shikamaru... Please tell me what I did!" Her voice grew louder and higher as she spoke. "Just tell me wh-"_

_"You annoying little brat!" He shouted. "Leave me alone!" He wasn't finished. "Your weak and useless and I'm sick and tired of protecting you Ino! We always protect you and you just get in the way! I'm tired of you bringing me down! So do me a favor and stay. Out. Of. My. Life!" he made it clear to her and walked away._

_Ino, who had been holding back her tears, finally spilled out of her eyes. She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was going, she just ran._

**...........ShikaIno.........................ShikaIno..........**

Ino had once again cried.

She cried her poor heart out. Just remembering that had brought back the pain.

The way he looked at her coldly and the way he spoke to her so harshly. It had hurt her dearly.

The way his eyes sparked when Temari was staying for a week. Ino hated to admit it but.....she was inlove with Shikamaru. She only found out a few months ago. Just thinking that Shikamaru might like Temari made her heart ache.

And once again she cried, cried her heart out to sleep.

When Ino woke up, the sun was shining brightly on her face. Today was rather warm.

Ino got up and headed to the shower. She discarded her clothes and went in the hot shower. The hot water felt good on her skin. She stayed in the shower awhile longer after she washed her hair and body. She turned off the shower, grabbing a towel, she walked out of her bathroom.

Ino grabbed some clean panties, yellow shirt, and dark blue jeans. Since she didn't have any missions today, she decided to wear whatever.  
After tying her yellow converse, she went down stairs to make herself breakfast and open the flower shop.

Once she finished her breakfast, she grabbed the keys to the shop and walked out the door.

Today she is starting a new day. If Shikamaru wants her out of his life then so be it. Nothing will hold her back this time. Not even that Nara boy.

Today, Ino is someone new.

* * *

**Done! What do think? You like?**

**I will continue to write more but your reviews will encourage me to write faster and not keep you waiting!**

**Plz Review! And No Flame. TanK Ku**


	3. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Hey Im back with an even longer story!! **

**ok THANK YOU REVIWERS!!!!!**

**I want to thank:**

**Haylin-chan**

**machi-tan**

**FUN!**

**EmoPrincess**

**Nekomimi XD**

**Gothic Queen**

**Taylor grey**

**emocuz97 ()**

**ARIGATO!!**

**Haylin-chan: **Arigato and dont worry Ill be making the chapters longer. The last chapter I was kinda in a hurry, so I couldn't make it longer. Gomen. Really? Me to! Since there wasn't any stories of one I decided to make my own!

**machi-tan: **Arigato and you will!

**FUN!: **Arigato! I know but its just a story and I was kinda not really caring at the time. I read it, sounds weird! :p. Its ok ^^ Arigato again. Ino will train to get stronger! Face off with Sakura and win? I had not thought of that! It sounds genius!

**EmoPrincess: **Arigato! Of course you'll get more!

**Nekomimi XD: ***Gah! Dont break me in half!* I will update...O.O' yes very weird. Ok Ill update as much as I can! *Thank You, I needed air!* You'll know what happens! *GAH! Dont Panic!!!* Ok you'll know! *DONT PANIC MORE!!!* If I don't update, im probably busy or having writers block! *DONT HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!!!* !!!....O.O"..........Ermm.......O.O''....whao......Ok then?.....

**Gothic Queen: **Yes...so sad. Not to worry she'll take a whack at him in later chappys! Arigato!

_**Taylor grey:**_ Thank you

**_emocuz97 ():_** Thank you very much!

**Nya! Ok well sorry it took me a while to update! Now ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**WARNING: There will be some OCs in the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I did though...**

**Enjoy!! NO FLAME!**

* * *

Ino closed her door and walked three yards to the flower shop. Not three blocks! Three yards! The flower shop is right next to her house.

Ino unlocked the glass door and pushed it open. She went to the side window and swiched the 'CLOSED' sign to 'OPEN'. Ino, even though she lived alone now, still kept the Yamanaka Flower Shop running and every two-three weeks, she get a few boxes of fresh new flowers. She would recieve various colours of roses, like red, yellow, pink, white, and sometimes blue, which were rare. She would also get different types of lilies, daisys, sunflowers, tulips, carnations, baby's breath(yes its a flower!), orchid, corol flowers, cherry blossoms, jazmin(not jasmine..i asked.), alstroemeria, amaryllis, anemone, anthurium, aster, birds of paradise, bouvardia, cushion chrysanthemum, standard chrysanthemum, daffodil, delphinium, freesia, gladiolus, heather, hyacinth, hydrangea, iris, larkspur, lilac, lisianthus, peony, king protea, queen annes lace, ranunculus, snapdragon, statice, stock, and sweet pea. These weren't the only flowers Ino would recieve, she would get others, but its takes about a month or two get them in a box and three days to deliver. But that didn't concern Ino because she has plenty of flowers to sell. And of course business is slow on week days, well sometimes, but one weekends she would sell quite alot, like that one time she had to leave the shop closed for three days because there weren't many flowers and Ino had to wait to get more.

Ino watered the delecate flowers, have to make sure they dont die.

She walked over to the counter and sat down on a chair she had incase she got tired of standing. She knew some people wouldn't come in a flower shop at eight-thirty in the morning. Who would? Altough she did know a few people that comes in around that time, but that only to surprise a friend or lover by getting them flowers.

And speaking of lovers.... The book in Ino's hands are about poems, love poems.

The book is called: Four Centuries of Great Love Poems

Ino had never been into poems and such, but for some reason she started reading love poems. She barely started reading it and she already liked most of it. Some she didn't understand much, but so far, she has a favorite. It goes something like this...

_**First Love**_

_**I ne'er was struck before that hour  
With love so sudden and so sweet,  
Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower  
And stole my heart away complete.**_

**_My face turned pale as deadly pale,  
My legs refused to walk away,  
And when she looked, what could I ail?  
My life and all seemed turned to clay._**

**_And then my blood rushed to my face  
And took my eyesight quite away,  
The trees and bushes round the place  
Seemed midnight at noonday_**

**_I could not see a single thing,  
Words from my eyes did start-  
They spoke as chords do from the string,  
nd blood burnt round my heart._**

**_Are flowers the winter's choice?  
Is love's bed always snow?  
She seemed to hear my silent voice,  
I never saw so sweet a face  
As that I stood before.  
My heart has left its dwelling-place  
And can return no more._**

That small poem...Ino had loved it. She didn't know why, she just did. She even wondered if there were guys like that, when women take their hearts away. .....She wondered if she took someone's heart away. And no matter how much she denied it, she hoped that it was Shikamaru's, but that wasn't going to happen because she is no longer in his life.

She rolled her eyes at thought of it.

Ino put her attention back at the book, but the sound of a door being opened distracted her. Someone must have entered the shop.

Ino looked away from the book and looked at the person coming towards her.

It was a female with black hair the reached her shoulder-blades, eyes red, ivory/pale like skin, and wore ANBU clothes.

"Hey Ino-Baby!" The female ANBU said.

"Hey Harume-chan!" Harume is Ino's best friend. They always hang out whenever they have the time and always mess with each other, they flirt with each other for the fun of it and just to tease boys and see their reactions. They have almost alot in common.

Ino may be chuunin, but that doesn't stop her from hanging out with Harume when she has time.

Harume is always busy so she doesn't get to spend much time with Ino because she is ANBU. But not only is she ANBU, she is second in command, meaning when the head of ANBU is out, she is incharge untill the leader returns.

"So on my way to the Hokage Tower, I..kinda over...heard...you and...Shikamaru..." Harume said, a bit hesitant.

Ino just looked at her, "Ok so?"

"Huh? But you were..."

"Look, I don't care anymore. I mean if Shikamaru doesn't want me in his life anymore then that's just fine with me. I really couldn't give a damn." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"I see. And speak of the devil..." Harume stared out the glass door. Ino confused, followed her gaze and realized she meant that Shikamaru is walking past the flower shop.

"So I see he's with that sand chick again."

"Yea. Tsunade-sama said she was staying for a week when I returned from my mission with Chouji and him."

"Oh ok. .... So what are you gonna do?"

"Do what?"

"About him."

"Nothing."

"What!? Girl that ass just yelled at you saying you were weak and useless! Are you gonna take that!?"

"What can I do about it? Shikamaru is obviously stronger than me! Hell that bastard could think of two-hundread ways to beat me!"

"Girl if I were you I'd walked up to that ass and smack the shit out him for calling me weak and useless."

"Yeah well, I'm not you"

"You wish!"

"Do not!"

"Mmmhmm, yea, keep tellin' yourself that!"

Ino just rolled her eyes. If you noticed or had been paying attention at all, you would know that Ino keeps rolling her eyes.

"Keep rolling those eyes and they'll stay stuck that way. ..... See! You just did it again!"

They stood quiet for awhile, not really knowiing what to say. Then Harume thought of an idea. Yes an idea that is super genius and best plan that will make your head explode of excitement.

"Obviously stronger than you eh?"

"Huh?"

"How would you like me to train you?"

"What!?"

"Think about it. You only use mind jutsus and healing stuff, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well what if I told you that I can train you to do other then mind and healing jutsus."

"What!? Really!? You can!?"

"Yep."

"That'd be great! But wait, don't you have all that ANBU stuff to do, or whatever it is that you do in ANBU."

"Yeah but I can re-schedule everything, even though it would suck ass, but I'm willing to do that for you."

"Really!? Your the best!" Ino squeled and hugged her best friend.

"Yep. I am!" She said triumphly. "So today. Close the shop early and meet me in the training field by the waterfall at three-o'clock. Okay?"

"Yea sure."

"Alright cool. See then. Oh and make sure you change into your ninja outfit, don't want to train in that now do you." She smirked.

Ino looked at herself and remembered she wasn't wearing her purple ninja clothes. She blushed a bit. "Right, Ill remember that." She awkwardly smiled.

"Alright then, see you later Ino-Baby." With that she walked away and exist the shop.

* * *

(Shika POV)

I was walking down the street of Konoha with Temari. It was my job to escort her around the village while she stays and untill she leaves. Normally I would prefer walking alone and stay away from women and their loud abnoxious voices, but I can put up with Temari, she's not like other girls. Especially a certain platnum blonde!

And speaking of platnum.

I'm walking past her flower shop. I look over and see her talking to an ANBU, must be Harume, they are good friends and nothing can break them apart. I see Harume look over at me and stares at me with her blazing red eyes, she loooks at me with this look that can make you run away faster then ninja speed. The look sent shivers down my spine, even though Harume may be random or weird, she can be a very frightning woman and you never mess with her when she has that look on her face.

I quickly looked away. I can bare to see that frightning look.

I took Temari to Tsunade-sama to talk over some things. After that we went to eat and take a walk around town. We walked into the forest, but we continued to have good time and talk over some things that had happen or what we plan on doing the next day. I have to admit that I kinda have feelings for Temari, but I wouldn't tell her that yet, I'm waiting for the right moment to ask her out. As we continued to walk in the forest we spotted that annoying platnum blonde that's supposibly my teammate. Well, I think she's annoying, glad I pushed her out of my life. Though I don't know what Temari thinks of her, but I wouldn't bring it up because I most certainly do _**not**_ want to talk about her.

We made our way out of the forest and talk some more and walked. We really do get along just fine, and I'm glad about that.

* * *

(Normal Pov)

Ino looked at the time and saw it was two-thirty. She decided it was time to close the shop.

She walked over to the window and swiched the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED'. She made suer to lock the door once she was out. Then walked to her house to change into her ninja clothes. Yes, she did infact remember to change. She ran up stairs to her room and quickly threw off her clothes in her awesome purple top and skirt and fishnet clothing. After changing, she put her pouch behind her and tied her kunai pouch on her right thigh.

After putting on her ninja shoes, she looked at the time and saw it two-fourtyone.

Ino quickly ran out of her house and made sure she locked the door and had her keys, then she ran off to meet Harume.

She ran out of the town and in the forest. After runing for awhile she stopped, she decided to walk the rest since she was three minutes away. While walking, she noticed Shikamaru and Temari walking and smiling. She wanted to turn around and tell Shikamaru how much he had hurt her and the pain she was feeling right now, but no! Not no more! She won't shed tears for that damned jerk. That's a promise. Ino continued to walk as if they weren't there.

When Ino arrived at the training field, she already saw Harume by the waterfall waiting for her. She walked closer to her and was ready for anything that Harume had instore for her.

"So you finally came Ino? I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come at all." Harume teased.

"Oh I came, and I'm ready for whatever you have to throw at me." Ino said, her confidence rising up.

"That's good. You just got into some harsh traing and I won't be going easy on you." She said sternly. "You better not back down Ino and show the world and Shikamaru that your weak."

Ino just stood quiet, then said, "Hit me with your best shot."

Harume smirked. She was gonna enjoy this very much.

"Prepare yourself, Ino." With that she charged at Ino at full force.

* * *

**Gah! I'm Done! Well Its not that long but long enough. I'll try and make it even longer when I have enough time!**

**OK well Hope you enjoyed it! And remember that your reviews wil encourage me to write faster and not keep you waiting!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	4. Harsh Training

**Wow... I didn't expect to get so many reviews........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKYOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!**

**WANT TO THANK: **

**EmoPrincess**

**anonymous**

**Haylin-chan**

**u987**

**KawaiPanda**

**Gothic Queen**

**machi-tan**

**Melodyfan123**

You guys are the best!

SOO SORRY I didn't update sooner! My family came to visit from Arizona.

I shall keep you waiting no more! On with the story!!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

When Harume charged at Ino, she barely had time to blink.

Ino felt pain in her stomach, and the next thing she knew, she hit a tree pretty hard it cracked. She fell forward and was now lying face down on the ground.

"Is that it?" Harume inquired. "Did a simple hit like that actually made you fall unconscious? If so, then that just proves you are weak. Weak in my eyes. Weak in Shikamaru's eyes and the world. .... How are you gonna prove me and everyone else wrong if you're gonna keep lying there doing nothing while those around you protect you. And on solo missions you'd be dead, or perhaps raped, depends on those sick, disgusting men. Are you really gonna lie there all day?" She waited for some movement... Nothing. "Get up." She ordered. When Ino still didn't move, Harume wondered if she went a little to far. She walked up to Ino and decided that she should wait untill she would wake up.

When Harume was about to pick up Ino, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**_'A shadow clone?! When did she-' _**

Kunai came out of nowhere and aimed towards Harume.

Harume dodged the kunai being thrown at her with her reflexes. She did a back flip and stood straight to see Ino smirking at her.

"Very good. It was quite impressive, though I'm ticked off you made talk to a lifeless dummy! What the crap Ino!? That was totally uncalled for!" She pointed an accusing finger at Ino, which in reply, Ino only smiled innocently like she did nothing wrong.

"Meh.... . OK lets continue training. AND this time you better not make me talk TO A SHADOW CLONE!!!!"

Ino giggled at her outburst, and kind of stupidity. Yes infact Harume calls herself an idiot or stupid, and she ain't afraid of admitting it, that's what Ino admires her so much because Harume isn't afraid to admit anything, she stands up for herself. Even when someone superior then her, talks negative to her or badly and such, she talks right back at them with the same additude. Ino can remember she said that to someone when she was a chuunin and Ino was barely a genin.

_**"You are a chuunin, and you must show me respect little brat!" The jonin yelled at her.**_

**_"I ain't giving you damn respect if you don't respect me." Harume snapped._**

**_The jonin chuckled. "Oh you won't get any respect from me little chuunin and you never will. I'm your superior and you must obey me or else-"_**

**_"Or else what? What are you gonna do to me?" Harume challenged. "I don't give a flying fuck that you're my superior. I will not obey you. And if you won't give me any respect, then you won't obviously get the additude you want from me. .... You know for someone like you, a pain in the ass, will not get anything like good additude from the young or elder if you continue your damn additude the way it is and let me tell you, you will want that good respect. I know a lot of chuunin that are my freinds and have an additude like me. That will talk back to you, and you will not like it. ...... And you did say you will never give me respect...well then let me tell you this, I will not give you any respect what-so-ever, and you and I will not get along." And with that, Harume walked away with little genin Ino following her._**

Ino remembered that day clearly, and since then, Harume became her idol. Although she never told her, she was sure that Harume knew she idolized her. When Harume heard he was killed on mission, she v=cracked up so hard for a good ten minutes. Yes it was rude, but she didn't care, she found it hallarious.

"I...no.."

Ino wanted that kind of bravery.

"In...............o"

She wanted to stand up for herself and talk back like that to those superiors who didn't respect her.

"In...o"

Ino wanted to be like Harume, not offically like her, but like her.

"Ino! Ino!"

She really-

"INO!!! FOR THE LOVE OF COOKIE MONSTER!!!! LISTEN TO ME!!"

"What?" Ino snapped back to realilty

"Agh, finally! I've been calling your name for the last five minutes." Harume said

"Really?" Ino said, baffled.

"Jes."

"Oh, sorry I- Wait, did you just say jes?"

"Jes."

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Ok whatever! Lets just continue training!" Harume said.

"Hai!"

The two began training again.

Kunai clashing against each other, flesh being ripped, blood pouring out. Was all that was heard between the two kunoichi.

Harume grabbed four shuuriken and threw them at Ino, which she dodged. However, Ino didn't see Harume threw a fifth shuuriken, and in which, sliced Ino on her stomach when she failed to dodge it. Ino gasped in pain and clutched her stomach to stop the bleeding before she began to heal. But Harume didn't give her the chance when she disappeared and reappeared infront of Ino and kicked her at her side, sending her flying down to the ground. Ino knew what was coming, as much as she is in pain, she quickly got up and punched Harume on her stomach before she got the chance to stike Ino.

When Harume felt Ino punch her, she quickly did a back flip before she fell backwards. She saw Ino disappeared into the trees, when she did, Harume thought that give Ino a few seconds before she went after her. All the more while she did, she thought back at Ino's progress. She was slow but she really is progressing fast. When Ino punched her, she felt that it was stronger then the last time just a few minutes ago.

Harume had no doubt that Ino may surpass her. She smirked. Infact, she really believed that Ino would surpass her one day. Not in a year of course, but a few years of rough training, then she could surpass. All she has to do is watch and progress her while that happens.

Harume ran to the waterfall using chakra to stand on, she made hands signs. She thought that she should go a little harder on Ino.

"Water style: Water Freezing Jutsu!" A wave of water gushed at Ino's direction and once it hit, the water was freezing fast, and there was only a matter of time to escape it.

As the area already became frozen, Harume looked around for Ino.

There was the sound rustling leaves that were heard and Harume turned her head and saw Ino come out of the trees. She was wet, but not frozen. So she only got wet and had the time escape, but only brefly. Harume looked down at Ino's feet and saw ice. It seems she barely escaped, because once the ice is on your feet, your completely covered in ice from the waist in the blink of an eye. Guess Ino thought quickly and escaped it as fast as she could.

When Harume looked back at Ino, she saw that the injury she gave Ino on her stomach is gone. But there was a mark that showed she didn't completely healed it.

_**'So she used what little time she had to heal herself. Thats good. It means she's observing what she can use to rest, escape, and have the time think. Smart.' **_Harume thought.

Although Harume was watching Ino carefully and observing her movements, she still didn't give her time to fully think. Again, Harume attacked Ino. Not using any nin-jutsu's this time, but tai-jutsu and using kunai and shuurikens.

Ino reacted quickly and threw shuurikens at her. Harume dodged a few but got hit.

From what Ino has been observating, she hardly put any scratches on her, and barely hitting with her punches. Ino knows she punched Harume a few times on her stomach, but she knows that it barely affects her as if it was a pillow hitting instead. But then she notice when she punched Harume moments ago, when she was gonna strike, she frowned. That was good sign to Ino, telling her that she was getting stronger little by little.

Two kunai were heading straight towards Ino, and she send two of her own, deflecting them. Taking two more out, Harume was nearing Ino with her fist raised.

All of sudden, Harume's figure disappeared. Ino blinked. Everything looked like it was melting.  
Then all of a sudden, Ino found herself standing infront of the Hokage Tower.

**_'What am I doing here?' _**She asked herself.

Ino turned around. She saw Shikamaru and...herself.

.....Shikamaru was yelling at her?

That's right. Ino remembers this scene. The day Team 10 returned from their mission.

This was the part where Shikamaru was telling her to stay out of his life.

She sees him walk away. ...... She sees herself crying.... Running away.

Ino felt the tears in eyes. She shook her head and hold back those tears ready to fall.

No! This all a gen-jutsu!

She concentrated hard to break it. Her eyes were shut tight. When she opened them, she was in the forest again. She looked around, then she spotted **_him_** standing a few meters away, looking at her. She was confused at first, then she glared hard at him. Shikamaru ran to Ino, his hand ready to punch her.

"You're weak Ino. Useless." He said, stilling towards her.

Ino clenched her fist. Just when Shikamaru was about to hit her, she punched him in the gut. Hard.

He gasped at the pain and flew backwards.

"I am NOT weak!" She shouted. He looked at her with full of shock and surprise. Just when Ino was about to smirk at him, he poofed into a puff a clouds. When Ino thought it was a shadow clone, she saw Harume holding her stomach with wide eyes, and looking at Ino.

Ino did not expect that. She was shock that Shikamaru was really Harume.

"Damn woman!" Harume laughed.

"?"

"Wow that hurt like hell!"

"H-Harume,... You-"

"Yep. That was me." She smiled.

Ino had nothing to say, she was absolutly speechless. Harume just used a gen-jutsu to get her feelings welled-up, then turned into Shikamaru to see her reaction and what she would do. She punched her, and she fell backwards. Harume looks at her in shock and starts to laugh, then said she hurt.

Hurt.

Ino hurt Harume and it actually hurt.

"YEA!! I FINALLY HURT YOU!!!!" Ino shouted.

Harume just smirked. Looks like she found a new ability to tick Ino off. And that punch was pure anger. Guess she found some sort of way to make Ino stronger.

Harume looked up at the sky and saw the sun had barely set.

Wow. The sun already set? But it didn't even feel that long yet. Guess they were just distracted. Sheesh, time really does fly by.

Harume stood up and stopped Ino on her happy shouts.

"Ok Ino, trainings over."

"Huh?" Harume pointed up to give Ino a clue.

Ino looked up and already saw the night sky being filled by the moon's light and shining stars. It was already dark that fast?  
She was confused at first but shrugged it off.

"Ok well, I'm not sure if I will be busy tomorrow so-"

"I thought you said you changed your schedule." Ino interupted.

"Well yes, I did. But sometimes the leader of ANBU or the Hokage changes my schedule, so I really wouldn't know. But Ill check in the morning and if I'm not busy, I'll let you know so we can train again. Or better yet, Me train you."

Ino raised an eyebrow at that last statement but decided not to question it. "Well ok then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Perhaps."

"Ok well see-ya."

"Bye Ino-Baby!"

"Bye Haru-Babe!"

The two left in different directions. Ino wanted to take her time, since it was such a beautiful night out, she thought she could atleast enjoy the night breeze.

About ten minutes, Ino walked out of the forest and in the streets of Konoha. It was quiet, but Ino didn't find unnerving, she actually found it quite peaceful. Ino looked up at the sky, deciding the stars will take her home. She looked at different areas in the sky to see the stars, then her eyes landed on the full moon. It's beauty shine all around Konohagakure. Ino coud not look away as she walked, it was like the moon trapped her eyes in its bright beauty. Ino stopped walking and still stared up at the sky. When she finally looked away, she turned her head ans saw she was already infront of her house.

She walked up to her door, taking her keys out and unlocking her door.

Once she opened it, she took one last glance at the moon....then walked inside.

Closing her door, Ino didn't bother turning the light s on, she walked into her dark kitchen and placed her keys on her table. She left the kitchen and walked into the hallway of her stairs. Ino didn't realize it before, but she actually felt exaughsted. After walking up the stairs, Ino walked into her. Turning the lights on, Ino walked to her drawer and took out fresh clean pajamas and panties. She walked into her bathroom, turning the lights on, she grabbed a towel. She turned on her bath and put the water to hot.

While her tub filled up, Ino undressed herself. After the tub was a bit half full she stepped inside. Her muscles tensed at the heat, then relaxed as the hot water soothed her sore body.

Ino stayed unmoving for awhile before she was her hair and body.

When she finished washing her hair, Ino grabbed her long hair and stared at it. For some reason it annoyed her, she didn't know why, it just did. But Ino was too tired to think about dealing with it. She got out of the tub and and dried her body with her towel. She dried her hair next, then after she was done, she put her pajamas on.

When she finished, she combed her hair to make sure there weren't any knots. After she was done, she turned off the lights and closed her bathroom door. She walked to her room door and closed it as well. She switched off the lights and walked to her bed.

She removed the covers and climbed into her warm bed. Pulling the covers over her body, Ino lay her head down on her pillow, falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Yay I'm done! Again, I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner!

Gomenasi!!!

I think this chapter is longer....I don't know.

Plz Review!!! Arigato and hoped you enjoyed the story/chapter.


	5. Blank Face, Spying, and Cutting Hair

HIII!!!!!!

Thank you For REVIEWING!!!!

I WANNA THANK!!! AGAIN!!!

Gothic Queen

Haylin-chan

EmoPrincess21

machi-tan

Nekomimi XD

SparkDazzleDuez

Thanks again

Ok I won't keep you waiting anymore!

On With the story!!!

Oh and 1 more thing! I just wanna say that Harume has my personality! I figure I give the story some humor instead of being all sad and stuff, just to let you guys/girls no! :P

Ok now on with the story!! Enjoy!

* * *

Ino walked in the busy streets and crowded places of Konoha. She just came into a break of training with Harume. She felt herself getting stronger. So far, all she has been learning is tai-jutsu, and throwing kunai and shuurikens on the perfect spot. She honestly felt like a genin again. Though Ino didn't mind, Harume taught her a little trick to use kunai and shuurikens, and that Ino was amazed.

How many days has it been since she started training with Harume?

One... Two... Three... Four.........

Exactly one week, she has been training with Harume for seven days.

And it's been eight days since _**he **_pushed her out of his life.

Strange thing is, Ino hasn't seen him in a week. But of course he was with Temari that whole week. And speaking of Temari, She left Konoha! Yay for Ino!

Ino went in a little store and bought two apples and one water bottle.

Ino carried the small bag that held her apples and bottle. She was gonna eat at a quiet, and calm place. And she knew just where to go.

As Ino walked calmly, she spotted him walking down the street she was on. Ino suddenly, had a blank, emotionless face. He turned to look at her and glared. Ino just looked at him and raised a brow, then walked away. Her back was now facing him as looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at her actions. Without another glance, he walked away.

_**'That's weird, I expected a different reaction from her. And what the hell was that blank emotionless face for!?' **_Thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was no idiot (*cough* yes *cough*), he had noticed Ino's chakra growing stronger little by little. She had been training and Shikamaru knew she was training with Harume. He noticed this about four days ago when he walking into the forest for his usual cloud watching days. He had heard noises and decided to check it out. He entered the scene and saw Ino covered in blood and Harume only had a few scratches. He saw Harume attacking Ino using a nin-jutsu. He also saw Harume see him while she was preforming another nin-jutsu, she glared at him, and again it was the same look that scares everyone. He quickly left, knowing if he'd stay any longer, that nin-jutsu was to aim at him on purpose.

Obviously Ino has been going through harsh training and he knew that. He wondered what kind of- No! He's not gonna know. I mean, why should he care anyway? He pushed her away.

...............DAMMIT HE"S CURIOUS!!!! He has to know!!!

Okay okay, all he's has to do is follow Ino and she what she does. Yeah thats good! Shikamaru took off in Ino's direction.

O///////O -------------------------------------------------- (Uh Oh)

Ino walked into the quiet area of team ten's training grounds. She sat on the grassy floor making herself comfortable. She opened the small bag and took out an apple.

As she chewed on it, she thinking about how sweet and juciey it was. She was also thinking about how windy today was, and how good it felt. The wind blew at Ino's back, making her hair go in front of her. She looked at how long it was, then she glared at it. Yep. She was gonna definately do something about it. And she is going to ask Harume to help her, since she is good at doing that stuff.

About ten minutes later, Ino got up from her spot and placed her waterbottle back in the bag and began heading to the training grounds where Harume was waiting for her. Ino began her twenty minute journy to the woods. Yes twenty minutes, ten minutes, and eight minutes. Harume was called up with abother ANBU, she said Ino had a fourty minutes lunch break.

If Harume gave Ino a fourty minute lunch break, it must be important.

Ino wondered what was so important, but shrugged it off. It wasn't any of her business.

Ino stopped her tracks, she felt like she was being followed. She looked around but saw nothing. It must be her imaginantion. She walked again, a little faster, still couscious about being followed.

Ino arrived at the waterfall but she didn't see Harume anywhere.

_**'She's probably still over at ANBU Security Tower.' **_Ino thought. (A/N: I made that up!!)

Ino walked to the waterfall and sat on a rock waiting for Harume to come.

15 minutes later.......

Ino was bored. She had been throwing and making rocks jump in the water for ten minutes now. ......Now she had no more rocks to throw. Sheesh, when was Harume gonna come anyway.

(Elsewhere nearby.)

Shikamaru had been watching Ino for fifteen freaking minutes now, and he was bored shitless.

Shikamaru was about to lie down and watch clouds, when he felt someone behind him. He did not like the feel of the person behind him. He slowly turned his head to the side and saw Harume glaring down at him with her arms crossed.

She raised a brow at him. "What are you doing here Nara?" She questioned him.

Instead of answering her question, Shikamaru made a break for it. He ran as fast as he can, as if his life depended on it, which it did.

Harume's eyes widen when he ran. That was fast. Harume looked at the direction Shikamaru ran and mummbled "Loser."

She shook her head and entered the clearing of the training ground where she Ino being bored out of her mind.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Ah! Harume! Your late!" Ino glared.

"Yeah... I just said that."

"Oh..."

Harume sighed. "Okay I'll just get to the point." Ino looked confusingly at her. "I've been assigned a two week mission at the mist country. A rank infact, and I'm going alone so it will take time for me to finish it." She looked at Ino.

"What about my training?"

"I've thought about it. Remember about a couple of days ago, we found out that you were an earth and water style user?" Ino nodded slowly, not really knowing where this was going.

Harume reached behind her back and grabbed a bag that was tied to her belt. She opened the bag and took out a medium size d box and handed it to Ino.

Ino took the box and just stared at it, then at her.

Harume saw the confused look on Ino's face. "It contains scrolls of earth and water nin-jutsus'. And a few gen-jutsu scrolls if you want to learn some. Anyway, I'm giving you this box so you could use it to train, and try to use while im away."

Ino nodded. She looked at Harume. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at seven. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could cut my hair."

Harume's eyes shot open. She was shocked that Ino asked her to cut her hair. Why though? Didn't she like her hair long?  
"What?" She managed to say.

"I would like for you to my hair." She said.

"Why? I thought you liked it long."

"I use to, but now.... Ever since last week, I've kinda been annoyed with it. ..... Can you please cut it?"

Harume thought about it and finally nodded. "Let's go to your place." She suggested. Ino nodded and the two walked towards Ino's house.

(Ino's place.)

Ino and Harume were in Ino's kitchen. Ino sat in a chair and waited for harume to be ready.

Harume went behind Ino and untied the band that held her hair. "How short do you want it?"

She thought about it, then said, "A little above the shoulder blades." Harume nodded and took out a sharp kunai, and began to cut Ino's hair.

All Ino heard was the sound of her breathing, and her hair being cut. She stared at the floor, she suddenly felt lighter. She closed her eyes and began to think of good times when she was a genin.

* Her and Sakura fighting over the love Sasuke.

* Her telling Chouji not to eat so much.

* Telling Hinata that she needed to confess to Naruto and not be shy already.

* Playing with Akamaru.

*Seeing Harume get in trouble when she was talking back to her superiors. (she was chuunin)

*Her and Shikamaru watching clouds.

* Her and her father laughing together.

When Ino opened her eyes, she felt much lighter. She didn't hear her hair being again, but being brushed. When the brush was on the table, Ino touched her hair and felt how short it was. She also notice that her bangs didn't cover eye anymore. It was shorter and it barely covered her eye again.

Harume gave Ino a mirror and looked st her face.

When Ino looked at her self, she looked completely different. She could barely tell that she was looking at herself. She smiled and looked at Harume. "Thanks."

Harume returned her smile. "No problem. ....Anyway, I have to go now."

Ino stood up and Harume a hug. "See you in two weeks."

"Yeah and keep training."

Ino walked Harume to the door and bid her a goodbye. When she closed the door, Ino walked into her living room and saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked nice, but her purple ninja outfit didn't match. She decided she would go shopping and buy something else.

And with that, Ino walked up stairs to shower.

* * *

Finish!! It not long I know!! I'm disappointed in me too. But this was all i could think of!!!!

Okay I've got two messages for you.

1 is that I will give you a hint in the next chapter.

Shikamaru will start to think differently about Ino and Ino will ignore him of coures.  
Prepare my readers! He will start to regret and Ino will may be take a wack at him! I don't know yet.

2. Is that I'm having writer's block! I have no more ideas whats so ever! Please send me ideas! I need them!!!

Oh could help me Ino's new outfit!?!? PLease!!! Thank you!!

Please review and send your ideas!!! ThankYOU!!!


	6. NinJutsu's and Kiba?

**OMG Thank You for sending in Your IDEAS!!!**

**TANK KU**

Anyways!! Thank you : SparkDazzleDuez, EmoPrincess21, Haylin-chan, Sasusaku, Nekomimi XD, Neko, machi-tan, Neko XD, Tylee, XxDrAmAqUeEn22Xx.

I love your ideas, as soon as I started reading them, I thought of many ideas for chapters!  
Keep saending though, i don't know when i will run out of ideas.

OKay!! No more waiting! on with the story!

Ebjoy!

* * *

Ino walked down the street, looking a clothes store. She had been at a couple of stores earlier, but she didn't find what she really wanted though. Ino spotted another store near by. She walked in and saw it was actually a nice place. There were two floors. The bottom floor was for males, and the top floor was for females. She walked up stairs and when she looked around, she was amazed. All the clothes had various colors, bright colours and dark colours. Ino walked up to a pile of clothes that were hanged. She looked through the shirts first. As she was looking, she can across a purple shirt. It is the same colour as her other nin-outfit. This one actually covered the whole instead of half way. The shirt's sleeve went down half of the arm on the left side. The right side was just a spaghetti strap.

Ino liked how it was designed and how soft it felt. She decided to try it on before she bougt it. Ino moved to the fishnet clothing. She looked at a few untill she found one. it just looked like a regular shirt, but fishnet.

Ino continued to look around and found pants, shorts, and skirts. She looked at the shorts instead, not feeling like wearing any pants or skirts. Ino saw a pair of black shorts, (like Sakura's but 2 inches longer.) she liked them and also decided to try on.

Let's see, what else can she get. She already has black ninja shoes,.... Oh what about gloves!?

Ino went up to the gloves and saw quite a few. There were long ones that go up to the forearm, ones that go to the elbows, some at the wrist, and some half way to the elbow. Ino looked at the one that went up to the wrists, some had spikes on them, and Ino felt so unsafe with those just by standing near them. She kept looking untill- Aha! She found a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Ino hands were getting kind of full, so she went to the fitting room to try them on.

Once she had room, she locked the door and placed the clothes down the side where you can sit(You know what mean!). Ino took off her clothes untill she was in her braw and panties. She first put on the shorts, then put on the fishnet shirt, after that, she put on the soft purple shirt she liked. and finally, she put on the fingerless gloves. After she was finished, she looked at herself in the mirrior. She really liked what she saw, however, she felt like something was missing. ..... Hmmm..... Thats it! She was gonna put on bandages! Ino quickly took off the clothes and put on her's. She left the fitting room to pay for the clothes. For some odd reason, she actually felt happy.

(A/N: Like Sakura has those things on her elbows. Ino has bandages on her knees.)

After paying, Ino ran home excitedly to wear her new ninja outfit! When she arrived home, Ino ran into her room, putting the bag of clothes on her bed, and ruched into the restroom to get bandages. Ino returned to her room and also placed the bandages on her bed. She threw off her clothes and put on her new ones. Once done, she wrapped the bandages around her knees, and then went to her closet to find her black ninja shoes. When she found them, and put them on, Ino once again looked at herself in the mirror.

Now nothing was missing, she liked what she was wearing, and it also looked nice with her new hair cut. She looked in the mirror for another minute, then ran downstairs in her living room.

Ino went to the small table in her living room and grabbed the box of scrolls containing nin-jutsus, and gen-jutsus that Harume gave her. Ino bent down on her knees and opened the box. She grabbed a nin-jutsu scroll that said 'Water'. She opened it and was astound on how detailed it was, how much damage it could do. Ino suddenly excited to try this move, she silently thanked Harume for the gift. Deciding to read the other scrolls later, she placed the scroll back and closed the box. Ino got up and went to put her kunai pouch on, and her other pouch containing shuurikens and medical supplies. She returned to the little table and picked up the box. She walked to her door and opened it. After she closed it, Ino ran to the training grounds where she would train with Harume.

Huh, its only been a couple of hours that Harume left, and Ino already missed her.

About ten minutes later, Ino arrived at the waterfall. She walked up to a stump and placed the box on it. When she set it down, Ino opened the box and took out the scroll she was looking at earlier, and began reading it.

Ino was fascinated by the great details the scroll was giving. She began to read-aloud. "'This nin-jutsu will take 10% of chakra, but the damage will be great. Using this jutsu will greatly hurt your opponent if it is preformed correctly. If not, it will do little damage. This water nin-jutsu is known as the Red Eyes Raging Ice Dragon. Its ability to freeze everything within 20 kilometers but not its caster. " Ino continued on reading. When she opened the scroll further, it gives instructions on to preform the hand signs. Ino read over the instructions twice, making sure she has it correctly memorized. She channeled chakra to her feet and walked on the water of the waterfall. She began to make the hand signs slowly. Once she did, she screamed out "Water Style: Water Raging Dragon!". Water began to rise up high, but lost its controll and collasped down splashing Ino. One full minute passed without Ino doing anything, then she growled. The Raging Dragon nin-jutsu was a tough jutsu to master, it takes quite alot of concentration to form it, and attack the enemy. Ino let out a frustrated sigh, she knows she just can't master a jutsu on the first try, but she really wanted to. She tried again. Ino closed her eyes and took in deep breaths to focuse. She raised her has up and preform the hand signs again. Yelling out once more, "Water Style: Water Raging Dragon!" The water rose up high again, this time it took the form of a dragon. Ino yelled in excitement, but once again the 'dragon' lost its form, and splashed Ino. She screramed in frustration. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!! I LOST MY FOCUS!!! DAMN!!" She took a deep breath again. "Okay. Again!" And began to try again.

...........3 Hours Later. ...........

Ino lay on the grass panting hard. She had been trying to perfect the Raging Dragon for three _**freaking **_hours. The scroll did not lie when it said it was a tough jutsu to master, and oh it was very tough since Ino is lying on the grassy floor panting hard.

When Ino caught her breath, she sat up and walk to the water, once again sending chakra to her feet. "Okay, one last time." She said to herself. She was low on chrakra, and she was tired and hungry. Ino closed her eyes, concentrating again. She brought her hands up and signed, a little faster this time. "Water Style: Water Raging Dragon!" The water rose high and formed into a dragon. Ino kept her focus up, and the dragon turned into ice and the eyes began to glow red. Ino, still concentrating, looked at the dragon above her, she smirked. She focused her gazed at the wall beside the falling water. This was the part Ino always failed on. Ino closed her eyes again and concentrated more. The ice dragon turned and faced the wall Ino was staring at, and charged towards it as if it was the enemy. Ino heard something loud, and noticed that she couldn't hear the waterfall falling. She opened her eyes and was shock to see that the waterfall was completely frozen, and the wall also. Ino continued to stare before smiling like an idiot. "Yes! I finally mastered the jutsu!" Ino was so distracted, she didn't see someone else walking up to her. She heard a whistle.

"Damn Ino! You lookin fine." Said the person.

Ino turned around and saw Kiba and Akamaru. She smiled.

"Kiba!" Ino ran up to him and hugged him.

Kiba was stunned at first but hugged her back. "Well someone is in a good mood." He smirked at her.

Ino released him and smiled. "Yep."

"Hmmm.... Does it have to do with the knew look and the ninjutsu you mastered?"

Ino giggled a bit, and narrowed her eyes playfully. "Maybe."

Kiba smirked. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by some grumbling noise. Kiba looked at Akamaru, but Akamaru shook his head. Kiba looked at Ino and saw she was blushing. Ino laughed a bit and scratched the back of her head.

"Ehaha... I'm hungry." She said, kind of embarassed. (A/N: Does it have two R's?")

Kiba just chuckled. "Come on. I'll but you something to eat."

"O-Oh but you don't have to!" Ino began to protest.

"But I want to." That caused Ino to blush and nod her head.

"Okay." Ino walked over to the stump that her scrolls sat on. She rolled up the scroll she was using and placed it back in the box. She picked up and walked towards Kiba and Akamaru who were waiting. They took off into town and out of the forest.

* * *

Yes! Done!

GOMENASI!!!! I TOOK LONGER ON THIS CHAPTER!!! SO SORRY!!!! 'TIS BECAUSE I WAS WRITING ANOTHER STORY BUT DIDN'T PUBLISH YET, STILL WORKING ON IT!!

Ok I wanna ask who lives in Southern Californa! Whittier or Pico Rivera? And did you wake up to earthquake!? I did!!! I live in Whittier btw :P

Date of Earthquake : March 16, 4:04 am.

Anyway! Please review!! And send in more Ideas!! Gomen if its not long! Sorry!!!


	7. Reason To Get Stronge and Confrontation

Okay I just want to say that ALL YOU REVIEWERS ARE THE BEST!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!

Okay before The story goes on. I want to thank : machi-tan, forever-will-love2112, Nekomimi XD, Sasusaku, EmoPrincess21, XxDrAmAqUeEn22Xx, Haylin-chan.

Sasusaku : Thank you for ideas! I will try and post as many chapters with you ideas...(and others of course.) I very much like the beach idea! I will try to update it in the next chapter! ..... Or the next chapter after that.... Okay I don't know but ill post it!!! Thank you anyway!!!

Okay now we can get on with the story!! Please send in ideas if you want.

* * *

Kiba took Ino to Ichiraku's Ramen since she was hungry. The two sat down and Akamaru sat on the floor beside Kiba.

"What can i get you two?" Smiled Teuchi.

Ino looked at the menu before replying. "I'll the miso ramen, small please."

"I'll have the beef ramen. Large."

"Alright then! Be right back with you orders." Teuchi walked away from the two and went to get there ramen.

After a minute of silence, Kibe spoke. "Small eh?" He smirked.

Ino blushed a bit, though she doesn't know why she is blushing at his comments. "Well I still have to train, and I don't want to end up puking after eating a big meal." She replied as the food was surved to them.

They both got chopsticks and broke them apart, they started eating.

They ate in silence. Every now and then they would talk about what they have been doing over the days, what kind of missions they have been doing, what was the most funniest thing that happened that week. And every now and then they would share laugh along with Akamaru. Both Ino and Kiba fed Akamaru, and Ino would pet the top of his head, and in return, Akamaru would lean to her hand.

"By the way Ino," Kiba started.

"Hm?"

"I've been curious to why you were training with those nin-jutsu scrolls you told me about."

Ino looked away from Kiba and stared at her nearly empty bowl. "To get stronger." She whispered, but Kiba was able to hear.

"Why?"

"...... To show someone I'm not weak...."

"...... Who would tell you your weak?"

"............... Shikamaru..."

Kiba was shocked to hear that it was Shikamaru. Actually Kiba always knew that Shikamaru would never say anything like that even if he knows it true or not.

"Shikamaru? Are you serious?"

Ino nodded.

"But that's not like Shikamaru. Are you sure that he said that and not something else?" Kiba was still having a hard time to believe it was true. He tried to reason with her, saying that she probably heard wrong.

"Hm lets see, he told me- No, yelled at me that I was weak and usless and shouted at me to stay out of his life! So I think I know what I heard!" She snapped. She knew that Kiba was trying to say that she may have heard wrong and it was all a mistunderstanding. "If you still don't believe me, ask Harume when she returns from her mission, she saw the whole thing."

Kiba was beyond shocked now. He had never heard Shikamaru saying stuff like that, especially to his childhood friends. Kiba frowned.

"No, I believe you."

They stayed quiet for a moment before Ino got out of her chair. "I'm going to finish training now." Ino paid for her food and walked out of the ramen shop only to be stopped by Kiba. She looked back at him.

"Hey, um... I'm sorry for bringing that up." He apologized.

Ino shook her head. "No, don't be. You didn't know and I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Kiba grinned. "Are ya kiddin', I'd snap at me too if I thought it was a mistunderstanding."

Ino smiled at him and hugged him good-bye.

Kiba and Akamaru watched Ino walk away. All this while Kiba found out what he's gonna do next and then walked away with Akamaru tailing him.

...........................ShikaIno......................................................ShikaIno..............................

Ino walked back into the forest again and put the scroll box on the same stump before. She didn't take out the scroll she was using because she already remembered the important details and just walked over the water to perfect the Raging Dragon jutsu.

Ino looked at the waterfall and noticed it didn't have the ice surrounding like it did, nor the wall. She smiled and started to perform the hand signs again.

Water shot up and took the form of dragon once again, and the eyes blazed red and turned towards the water that was falling. The dragon rushed towards it once again-

.......................ShikaIno.............................................................ShikaIno......................................

Shikamaru walked down the street bored out of his mind. He just got out of eating with Chouji, and it was quiet without the platinum blonde there. In-fact Chouji was telling it was a mistake to push Ino away, but Shikamaru made him drop the subject.

Earlier he tried to see what Ino was doing on the whole training, since he knew that Harume was on a two weekk mission to the mist, and he was glad she was, or she would've caught him again and scare him away. Sadly, he did not see Ino at the training grounds, and he wondered if she was slacking off of training untill Harume returned.

Shikamaru got annoyed just by thinking about Ino, and quickly pushed the thought of her to the back of head. He was right about ino being weak, then again her chakra did get stronger. He sighed and continued to walk, he decided he would cloud watch.

He arrived at the forest not long after twenty minutes. He decided to stand for a bit before he sat down or lay on the grass.

"Tch. I should really keep, in touch with Temari. I'll ask when she comes again, or I go over to Suna." He said to himself.

"Oi! Nara!" Someone shouted.

Shikamaru turned to look at the person who called him. "Oh hey Kiba. What are y-" Shikamaru didn't get to finish his sentence because he was pushed into a tree.

Shikamaru groaned and glared at the Inuzuka. "What the hell Kiba let me go!"

"What the hell is your probablem Shikamaru!?"

"What problem? I have no problem." Shikamaru retorted, but got a punch in the face by Kiba.

"Ino is your problem!" Kiba snapped.

"What about Ino!?"

"Why the hell did you push Ino out of your life you stupid jackass?!"

"What I did with Ino is none of your damn business!"

"It is when Ino is my friend!"

"Why do you even care!?"

"Because I care about Ino! Unlike you. Well you just let go of the best person in your life." Kiba walked away. He would let Nara figure out what he meant by that comment.

"You have no business of what I did to Ino! I had reason!"

"What reason could that be!?" Kiba looked back at him.

"She's useless on missions and just weak!"

"That's what you think, but it's not true... You made a mistake Nara." Kiba finally walked away leaving the Nara boy pissed and confused.

Shikamaru was confused about everything that just happened. What the hell does Kiba no anyway? it was none of his business. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his sore cheek, and layed down on the grass and watched the clouds, still rubbing his left cheek.

One Week Later!

It has been exactly eight days since Harume left, and Ino has been praticing her earth and water jutsus. Ino couldn't wait untill Harume returned, she wanted to her the nin-jutsus she mastered, but Ino had to wait six days untill Harume returned. Ino has been feeling rather happy, she had learn five nin-jutsus' in just one week.

One day Harume left, and seven days she mastered her jutsus'.

Ino made hand signs "Earth Style: Ground Crusher!" The ground opened and sucked in the dummies and crushed them. More dummies appeared and went after Ino.

She smirked. "Water Style: Water Slicing Syth!" Water rushed out of the water and went after the dummies, slicing them in half. Well damn. The scrolls that Harume gave Ino were quite the killing type. But that has always been Harume, the killing type or the one who's in a battle having fun. Again, more and more dummies came after Ino.

"Water Style: Water Raging Dragon!" The Dragon formed froze to ice and went after the dummies that kept coming.

"Earth Stylez: Stone Trapper!" The Stone Trapper trapped the wooden dummies and trapped them in earth and would shrink untill it squeezed the life out the opponent.

"Water Style: Water Bullets!" Water shot out and hit the dummies with great force it shattered the wood dummies.

Ino smirked and quickly turned off the chakra machine that created the dummies. Ino wiped the sweat of her face with a small towel. She felt happy in the last week. She has been practing the justus and she was hanging around more with Kiba, which made her quite happier. She put the scroll bag and chakra machine, (which she recieved from Harume) into bag she usually kept with her, and walk out of the forest. She felt for a nice long, hot, relaxing bath.

(Elsewhere. Far away.)

The woods were very misty, hardly to see a person's shadow. A young eighteen year old ANBU ran deeper into the woods, luring her enemy closer to water. As she ran, she preformed hadn signs. "Wind Style: Air Twister." The ANBU said in a murmur. A gust of wind that formed into a small twister aming towards her enemy. The enemy ninja moved out of the way, and the ANBU quickly signed. "Water Syle: Water Freezing Jutsu." The mist turned into water and lashed towards the enemy ninja.

The ANBU couldn't see quite clearly since the fog was in the way. Before female ANBU was about to sign again, but something strange stopped her.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!" The enemy screamed.

The ANBU sweat dropped.

The ninja had fallen off a tree. He quickly got up as if nothing happened. "FOOLISH ANBU! YOU SEE THE DAY THAT YOU HAD GOTTEN YOURSELF IN BIG DANGER!!! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" The ninja laughed evilly.

Again the ANBU sweat dropped. _**'This guy is a nut-case.' **_The ANBU thought. She watched as her lunatic enemy made hand signs.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!" Cried the ninja. What he had summon made the ANBU do an anime fall. He summoned a frog. "HAHA! NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FIGHT AGAINST ME AND FUFU!"

_**'What kind of frog name Fu-Fu?!' **_She sighed and made hand signs of her own the insane ninja kept laughing. "Summoning Jutsu." She whispered.

"-HAHAHAHAHAHA- Eh?" He stopped his laughed and saw that the girl ninja also summoned of her own. When the insane ninja saw what he summoned, his eyes flew big like sausers.

She summoned a wolf. A Shiroi Ookami.(White wolf.) She watched as her enemy regained his posure and pionted a finger at her.

"NOW LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!"

She sighed once again. "Hakurou, would you mind taking the frog?"

"Of course not Harume-sama." Said the white wolf.

"Then lets begin."

* * *

OH I FINIFSHED AND IT DIDN'T TAKE LONG ANYMORE!!!!!! SOO FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!!!

So what you think? You like?

Plz Review and send in ideas

ARIGATO!!!!!!!


	8. Return of the Uchiha

Here is another chappy!

I Wanna thank: SparkDazzleDuez, machi-tan, EmoPrincess21, Haylin-chan, Neko, Sasusaku.

Ok enjoy!!!

* * *

Ino ran down the streets and ran all the way to the gates of Konoha. She had to see if the rumors were true, that **he** returned, along with another team.

When she arrived, she saw a bunch of people crowding the area. She pushed past people and saw Sakura crying of happiness, and Naruto hugging his best friend.

Uchiha Sasuke. Has returned.

Ino saw the other rookie and Team Gai welcoming him home, and decided she would welcome him to.

She walked up to him, and he looked her way. She smiled warmly at him. "Welcome back Sasuke." Sasuke didn't respond, but only nodded in acceptence.

"Oh Uchiha has returned now has he?" A female smirked.

Sasuke and the others look to see the who the voice belonged to.

Sasuke smirked. He is also a very good friend of her's.

"Harume."

"Welcome home." She smirked and hugged him, and he returned the hug, but only for a second or two. You know how Uchihas are.

"Out of my way people!" A woman said as she pushed people out of her way.

"Tsunade-sama! Don't push!" Shizune exclaimed.

Tsunade ignored her and studied the missing nin infront of her, along with his team. "So you returned Sasuke. Along with your with team, I see."

"Hebi." The Uchiha said.

Tsunade nodded and turned to the only ANBU that was present. "Harume. I want you to inform other ANBU that Sasuke returned and only bring a few with you to the Hokage Tower. Report your mission later." Tsunade ordered.

Harume nodded and poofed away.

"Uchiha. You and your team follow me." Tsunade turned away with Team Hebi following her.

Everyone watched as they walked away, and away themselves. Ino was about to turn away, when someone called to her.

"Hey Pig!"

Ino looked at Sakura and saw her smirked.

**_'I had a feeling this was coming.' _**Ino thought.

"What is it Forehead."

"Sasuke-kun is back and... This time I'm winning him over." Sakura smirked at Ino.

Ino smirked, and had her challanging face on, but then she just smiled. "Sorry Forehead, but I'm not going after Sasuke anymore." She patted Sakura's shoulder. "Good-luck winning him over." Then she walked away.

Sakura was shocked that Ino was just over Sasuke. Who in the hell would stop loving Sasuke? He is the handsome, sexy man every girl loves. Sakura smiled. "Ah well, atleast no-one else has to be in my way!"

--

Ino sat down at the waterfall, she took off her ninja shoes and dipped her feet in the cold water. She splashed her feet around making the water bounce up. She kept doing that, but stopped when something licked her face. She giggled.

"Akamaru!" She squeaked, wiping her cheek.

" *Bark* "

Ino smiled and petted Akamaru.

Kiba walked by and sat beside Ino. "Hey."

"Hey Kiba! What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"I came to see you of course." He smirked.

Ino giggled. In some weird way Kiba made her laugh."I haven't seen you in the past three days. Where were you by the way?" Ino asked

"I was training with my team."

"Oh. Well how are Shino and Hinata?"

"The same as ever. Bug boy is quiet, and Hinata is shy."

Ino smiled and started to splash water again with her feet.

--

Shikamaru was walking from the scene that just happened with the whole Sasuke returning. He walked down the street bothered by his thoughts. Ever since the incident with Kiba, he couldn't stop thinking about what Kiba said and it pissed him off to no end. Shikamaru tried to think about something else but heard Kiba's voice.

"Akamaru, let's go find Ino."

" *Bark* "

Shikamaru was rather curious to find why Kiba wanted to find Ino, so he did what any other curios person does. Follow them.

Shikamaru followed Kiba untill he saw Ino splashing her feet in the water. He hid behind a tree. He was surprised that Kiba nor Akamaru smelled his scent yet. But he figured that they were only focusing on Ino instead.

He listened for about twenty minutes, and realized how happy Ino sounded when she was around Kiba. Shikamaru suddenly felt that it was kind of hard to breathe. But why? Was he sick or something? He shook it off, it was probably nothing. He continued to watch them for another twenty minutes, well damn, they know what to talk about if they can talk for fourty minutes straight. Shikamaru was getting bored listening to them. Just when he was about to get up and leave, a person who he thought was at the Hokage Tower showed up.

--

"INO BABY!!!!" She splashed on the water. Almost plashing Kiba, Ino, and Akamaru.

"HARU BABE!!!!"

"MY EARS!!!!"

"Sorry Kiba!" Harume and Ino said in unison.

Kiba rubbed his ears and grummbled something about loud girls.

Harume and Ino just stared at him. "Hey Harume? How did the whole Sasuke returning come along?" Ino asked.

"Oh well, he was welcomed back as a hero for killing Itachi, but Tsunade-sama isn't allowing him and his team on missions for six months and he and his team will be watched for six months, and yes, I have to watch him every now and then."

"I see."

"His team is weird."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Well Sasuke is Sasuke, the redhead, Karin, is clingy to Sasuke, but she kept looking at the white haired guy Suigetsu. Guess she's trying to get him jealous or something. Suigetsu is a pretty awesome guy, he teases Sasuke. And the orange haired man is calm and nice, but he has an uncontrollable curse mark that makes him want to kill, so Tsunade is going to do something about it. Oh and his name is Juugo. And he talks to birds."

Kiba and Ino stared weirdly at Harume when she said Juugo talks to birds.

"O- Kay. So what happened on your mission?" Ino asked curiously.

Harume's eyes went wide. She remembered that lunatic man with a frog name Fu-Fu.

_**Harume dodged the shuuriken thrown at her. She unseethed her sword and ran toward the man named Don Panturaie.**_

**_She swung her sword at him, but sweat dropped for the fifth time. He dodged in shuch a weird way, it was like he was dancing! Don Panturaie swung his leg at Harume but missed by an inch._**

**_Harume did two back flips and turned her attention to Hakurou._**

**_"Are you alright Hakurou?" She inquired._**

**_"Other then being covered in slim, I'm good." The wolf said._**

**_Before Harume could reply to him, she smacked by a sticky tongue. She fell backwards, her face covered in something gooey and slimy._**

**_"Ewww!" Harume thanked the lords she was staying at some hotel so she could bathe._**

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL THE OOZE OF FU-FU!!" Don yelled._**

**_"Shut up Don Patilly!"_**

**_"IT'S DON PANTURAIE!!!_**

Harume shuddered at the memory. That guy freaked her out and she was glad she ran away when she could. He wasn't her target, so she didn't have to kill him.

"Um... well it went well, I got to kill the enemy (:P)" She said as looked in the direction of the forest.

--

Damn! Caught! Shikamaru ran away from the forest as fast as he could.

--

"Ah! Harume! I learned new nin-jutsus! Wanna see?!" Ino bounced happily.

"Yea sure. Let's train." She smiled.

Kiba walked away from them and sat down to watch the training.

(To lazy to explain fight! Use your imagination!) --One training moment later!--

Harume's went wide and her mouth dropped to the floor. Ino learned five justus in two weeks!? It takes about two months to completely master the nin-jutsus Harume gave to Ino.

As always, Harume was surprised at Ino's chakra and how much stronger she got.

Harume was not the only one who was surprised, Kiba also had his eyes wide and mouth to the floor.

Oh DAMN!! Was that was oing in Kiba's head right now.

"So what do you think?" Ino asked.

"What do I think!? WHAT DO I THINK!? HOLY CRAP INO!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU LEARN ALL THAT IN JUST TWO WEEKS!?!?! OH MY GOD!! HOLY..DAMN!! THE HELL INO!! THE HELL!! OH MY GOD!!!" Harume didn'tstop wailling.

Ino sweat dropped. She didn't know how to answer Harume.

Kiba recovered form his shock and walked up to the two kunoichi. He smirked as he went to Ino's side. "Well how 'bout we celebrate to congragulate on perfecting her jutsus."

Ino smiled and nodded. Harume just recovered and agreed since she was hungry.

And off they went to eat somewhere I don't know. They just went to eat! Sheesh can't they eat? ....Well then, be that way...

(To be contunied)

* * *

Yay I'm not proud of this chapter.

Me no likey!! Its too short!!! AHHHHHH!!!

Okay please review!!!! Oh and one more thing! please check out my other story Akatsuki's New Random Life. I finally published it!! When you read it please review and tell me how it is! PLEASE!! Thank You! Here are cookies! *Hands cookies to readers*


	9. The Beach, Mistake, Determination, Wish

I LOVE YOU GUYS/GIRLS!!!! You review 4 me YAY!!!

Okay me wanna thank: EmoPrincess21, Sasusaku, KawaiPanda, machi-tan, , Dawnstar95, nine-orcids, Neko, and SparkDazzleDuez.

Okay no more waiting!!! .........Hahaha, I just realized I hadn't done the disclaimer XD! OMG IM SO HYPER AND I DONT KNOW WHY!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .............

.........Still HYPER!! Heehee

Okay dis time I shall do disclaimer.....

DISCLAIMER: ME DONT OWN NARUTO!!! BECAUSE I WOULD MOST LIKELY MAKE SASUKE, NEJI, AND THE AKATSUKI RANDOM AND GET ATTACKED BY LITTLE FAT PURPLE MONKEYS!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ino walked down the street with Hinata, and Harume. Four days after Sasuke returned, Tsunade allowed them to celebrate the return of Sasuke at the beach. Of course Naruto was the one who complained to Tsunade saying that they should do something nice for Sasuke. Tsunade agreed because she would like a nice day at the beach and away from paper work. Also, just to get Naruto to stop barging in her office all the time.

Ino was happy that Team Gai, and all the rookie nine were going also. Harume has to come because she has to watch Sasuke and his team. Kakashi, Anko, Yamato, Gai, Shizune, Sai, and Tsunade are coming along to. Kurenai can't because she is one month away from labor.

Right now Ino, Hinata, and Harume walked into a store to buy swim suits. Ino and Harume were going to go alone, but Hinata asked if she can come along, and they agreed.

Reason why everyone is so comfortable around Harume is because she has a passion to get along with many people. Plus she just jumps into a group of random people. Harume was Ino's first chuunin friend. Everyone became friends with Harume when she randomly poofed out of no-where to say hi to Ino. Ino of course was with the rookie nine and Team Gai. Then after that, everyone enjoyed being around her.

Ino walked away from Harume and Hinata to look at some baby blue swim suits, while Hinata looked at white, and Harume green. Harume glared at the bathing suits infront of her, her eye started to twitch. She really hated wearing bathing suits to beaches. Last time she went, she only took a muscle shirt and sport shorts. BUT, Ino want her to take something that'll show off her body more. She glared harder at the swim suits, hoping she could burn them with her eyes.

Away from Harume, Ino and Hinata were looking at her glaring at the sight infornt of her. They sweat dropped.

"S-She really hates wearing swim suits, doesn't she?" Hinata asked. Hinata rarely stutters anymore since she became more confident in herself.

"Yeah." Ino sighed, and walked up to Harume with Hinata touched Harume's shoulder to get her attention. Harume looked at Ino questionablely."Why don't you just settle for a sports bra and mid-thigh shorts." Ino said.

Harume groaned but complied. Ino then turned to Hinata. "So what are you gonna wear Hina?"

"Well, I was think about this white two piece swim suit. It has a blue Cornflower on the left breast." Hinata showed the bathing suit to Ino.

Ino looked at it. Hinata really did have great taste in swim wear. "It's great Hinata, you should wear it. And for you know who." Ino winked and nudged Hinata. Little Hina turned into a tomato.

Ino laughed. Its been three years since Naruto returned to the village, and Hinata still is inlove with him.  
Ino turned attention away from Hinata and looked back at the swim suits. At first she didn't know what to wear, but then she spotted a two piece sky blue bathing suit with little clouds with a heart in the center of the clouds all around the beast area. Ino picked it up and stared at it,

"You sure want to get that?" Harume asked.

Ino stared at it. Did she really want it? She didn't know.

Hinata knew what had happen between Ino and Shikamaru and felt sorry for her. Having to love someone who pushes you out of their life is hurtful. Hinata looked around and found the perfect swim suit.

"Here Ino-chan. This one is green and it has a little boar on the top of the left breast." Hinata handed the two piece to Ino.

Ino looked at it and smiled. "Thanks Hina-chan. I love it!"

"Harume, did you get the sports bra and shorts?" Ino asked.

Harume grummbled a yes.

"Ok then, let's go pay our swim suits!" Ino ran to the register. Well hell, she just had a sad moment just now, and she's already back to her squealing. They paid for their bathing suits and left the store. The three went their separate ways and walked home.

-- (Day of the Beach)--

The rookie nine, Team Gai, Team Hebi, Tsunade, Shizune, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Harume and her two ANBU friends Ichigo and Renji, (Gomen. I couldn't think of any names. Gomen) were waiting for the carages to arrive. (Think of them as RV's, it similar to that. But only attached to eacth other and much wider.) When they finally arrived, they all hopped in and rode away.

In carage one: Gai, Lee, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai.

In carage two: Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Tenten, and Sakura.

In carage three: Harume, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto. (Harume has to watch Sasuke.)

In carage four: Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Ichigo, and Renji. (Ichigo and Renji has to watch Hebi.)

In carage five: Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba and Akamaru.

(In carage one.)

Gai and Lee were having another loud moment, annoying Kakaski, Yamato, and Sai. The three went into their own rooms, hoping they could drown out their loud annoying yells of youth. Gai ran to Kakashi's door banging on it. Kakashi unwillingly opened his door, his book in his hand.

"Kakashi my youthful rival, LET US BATTLE OF YOUTHFULNESS!!!" Kakashi sweat dropped. "Gai, we're in a carage. We can't just battle or do whatever you just said. There's not enough room." He said calmly, but just secretly hoping for Gai to away.

"ALRIGHT THEN!! THE BEACH THEN-" Kakshi slammed the door in Gai's face. Gain ran to Lee and had another 'youthful' yell.

(In carage two.)

Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko were having tea and enjoying the silence, untill they heard Gai and Lee yelling. They sighed, they could not go a day without yelling "YOUTH".

Tenten and Sakura were talking to each other. They spoke about how their teams were going, how the whole Sasuke returning affected them, and their team and what happened that was weird to them.

(In carage three.)

Harume, Hinata and Ino were talking and laughing. They were drinking some energy juice and eating some chips. Every now and then, Harume would look at Sasuke to make sure he didn't do anything suspicious. Also, Harume would stick her head out a window and talk to her ANBU buddies.

Harume got up from her seat to get something she left in her room. As she was walking by, the door to Sasuke's room was open a little bit, and thought she would take a peek. She sweat dropped, the only thing she saw was two sixteen year olds arguing about something who know's what! She walked into her room and retrieved a small bag and walked out her room. The problem is, she tripped on pillow that was lying on the floor for who know's why and fell. They others went to see what happened to the older woman, and when they saw, Naruto laughed because Harume was laughing at herself, Ino and Hinata giggled and Sasuke chuckled.

(In carage four.)

Juugo stared out the window, talking to his bird friends as they passed by. Suigetsu was hanging with Ichigo and Renji, he thought they were pretty awesome to hang around with, and was watching Ichigo and Renji arm wrestle. Both Renji and Ichigo were sweating a little and were glaring at each other, wanting to make the other lose but so far, they were on equal ties. When they are not doing anything, they would eat, drink and talk with Suigetsu, and they would also stick their heads out in a window and talk with Harume.

Karin sometimes look out in a window and read when there was to much noise or when itwas quiet. She would also yell and try to hit Suigetsu when he made a comment that involved her and she would hear. She would often try to flirt with Ichigo and he would just scowl. Renji would call him a ladies man, and Ichigo would tell him to shut the hell up, and from there, they would argue.

Both Renji and Ichigo kept a close eye on Juugo to make sure he doesn't go into a killing machine. They enjoyed being around Juugo because he was nice. They really enjoy hanging with Suigetsu, he was an awesome dude to be around with, plus they thought he was funny.

(In carage five)

Kiba and Akamaru were staring out the window, enjoying the calmness, however there was tension between him and Shikamaru and everyone in the room felt it. The others were curious to why there was tension between the two, they would usually get along, but now they're glaring daggers at each other.

Kiba and Shikamaru stood far away from each other as much as they could, well more like Shikamaru away from Kiba since he didn't want the same thing to happen to him again.

----

The next day when they arrived at the beach. They all went to a hotel with rooms of two beds.

After settling in their rooms, everyone put on their swim wear and walked out the hotel with umbrellas, beach towels, blankets, food, and refreshments. They found the perfect spot and set their belongings. About a few minutes later, Naruto, Kiba, and Suigetsu ran to the salty water.

Ino smiled as she watched the boys having fun. She turned her head and saw Harume talking with Ichigo and Renji. She decided to take a walk before she went in the water.

She walked pretty far, and decided to head back. She turned and journied back to the others. As she was walking by, she spotted a shell nearly covered in sand. She bent down and picked up the shell, but gasped at how beautiful it was. She smiled as she touched the rather soft shell. Ino heard other foot steps on the sand and figured it was Kiba.

"Ino." Well... that defenately did not sound like Kiba at all. Ino turned her head and saw......

* * *

YEAA I FINISHED!!! SO WATCH YA THINK!! DUN DUN DUN!! WHO IS IT? THIS CHAPTER IS NOW DONE!!!!!!!!! .....

..........JUST KIDDING!!! I AIN'T FINISHED!!! CONTINUE READING!!!!

* * *

Ino turned her head and saw Shikamaru standing infront of her. She was surprised to see him talking to her. What could he want?

"So you cut your hair." Ino nodded.

"Why?"

".... I kept it long for Shika-Ino-Chou, but we're not that anymore now are we? So what's the point in keeping it long?" Ino replied and began to walk away.

"So you and Kiba?" She stopped walking and looked back at Shikamaru to see his face that was glaring at her.

"What about us?"

"You guys an item?"

"... How is that any of your business?" She glared at him.

"I saw him put his arm around you. Only couples do that from what I know."

"So? And no we're not an item."

"So, what? You two are friends with benefits that don't think you should date and only-"

"Excuse me? We are not friends with benefits you jerk!"

Well shit. Shikamaru didn't plan on saying that, his mouth just worked on its own.

"A jerk am I? So your not screwing around like I always thought you were-"

*SLAP*

Shikamaru's eyes were wide, Ino had slapped him. What the is wrong with him? Why was he saying all this?

"What the hell is wrong with you, you ass!? Before you pushed me out of your damn life, you thought I was screwing around with guys!? What the hell Shikamaru!? I honestly thought you were better than that, and didn't think of girls like that. Especially your teammates!" Ino stomped away but Shikamaru grabbed her arm.

"Wai-" Before he could say anything, Ino punched him in the face.

"Don't touch me! And you know what? I'm actually glad you pushed me out of your fucking life, you asshole! Now I don't have to deal with you!" This time Ino stomped away from him.

Shikamaru held his cheek as he saw Ino walk away. He lowered his head, he really hadn't meant to say that. He looked back up and saw Ino was already pretty far from him, and he slowly walked back to the others.

------

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!!!" Harume screamed. She started chasing her ANBU buddies. They pissed her off by whispering something disturbing about her and this other ANBU male that was her childhood friend. As she was chasing them, she tripped on someone's foot.

"DAMMIT SASUKE!!! WATCH YOUR FOOT!!!"

"Why? You were running and my foot just happened to be there when you tripped."

"YEA WELL- OOOOH I WANNA SURF TOO." Harume ran to the ocean with a surf board. Sasuke raised a brow. He saw Sakura passing by with a soda she was drinking. He had leard that she was medic when he returned.

"Oi, Sakura." He called her. Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke and walked over to him.

"Yes?

"Your a medic right?" She nodded. "Well Harume was mad just now and then she just had a mood change. Do you by any chance know if she's pregnant?"

"YOU ASS! I AIN'T PREGNANT!!!" Harume heard Sasuke and blushed as she yelled at him.

Sakura giggled. "I can assure she is not pregnant Sasuke." He nodded.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Come over here and joined us!" Tenten called to her.

"Okay! Later Sasuke."

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked away towards Tenten and Hinata. She had a nice body. Now to the Uchiha Sasuke, it was not checking out, he was 'observing' her body.

Harume got out of the water with the surf board in her hand. As she was coming out of the water, she saw Ino coming by.

"Hey Ino- Whao! Who pissed you off?"

"You know exactally who."

Harume sighed." Okay. Tell me what happened."

--

Kiba laughed as he watched Akamaru trip Naruto from under the water. He turned his head call Harume over so she could laugh with him, he saw that she looked serious, and saw Ino, who looked pretty damn pissed. He wondered what happened. He made his way over to the girls, Harume sighed and shook her head saying something, while Ino glared at the ocean. Kiba was next to Ino and asked what happened as he looked between Ino and Harume.

Harume told him the story that Ino explained to her. Kiba sighed as he heard what he was hearing. 'That idiot.' Kiba thought. He turned to Ino and smirked. Ino raised a brow at him. Kiba quickly carried Ino bridel style, and threw her in the water.

"KIBA!!!" Ino shreiked as she was covered in cold water.

"What? This is the beach right? So you have to get wet."

"You have no idea how wrong that sounded in my mind." Harume replied to Kiba. Kiba laughed. "Ha ha! You pervert!"

The two laughed as Ino glared at Kiba.

Everything well in the next couple of hours, Ino, Kiba, Harume, and her two ANBU buddies were messing around in the water. Ino and Shikamaru avoided each other, Suigetsu joined Ichigo and Renji, Tsunade enjoyed the water, but enjoyed it more Jiraiya suddenly showed up. Anko tried to get away from Gai, well actually she ran away from Gai, but she was saved by Kakashi. Kakashi and Anko had a little fun of their own, the two secretly like each other, like Jiraiya still felt feelings for Tsunade as kid, and Tsunade doesn't want to admit it, but she secretly likes Jiraiya as well. Neji and Tenten were playing a one on one vollyball game. Sakura and Hinata joined Neji and Tenten, it was Neji and Hinata vs. Tenten and Sakura. Juugo enjoyed spending some time with Suigetsu and the two other ANBU, and talking to seagals. Karin flirted with the 'Hot' guys that were on the beach, Sasuke surfed with Naruto, Kiba, Harume, Ichigo, and Renji. Shizune joined with Tsunade and Jiraiya, but was still wondering how Jiraiya got here. Yamato and Sai watched as the others had fun, they even joined the fun as well, Gai and Lee were having a race around the beach, having a 'youthfull' run.

Later that day, everyone got out of the water and ate someting and drank soda, water, or water other refreshments they had. Everyone waited for about an hour or half an our to go into the water, Naruto however, only waited 20 minutes and dove into the water, only coming back with a stomach cramp. Hinata tended to him while he held his stomach, while others that did wait, went back in the water.

Shikamaru waited a little longer before going back in the water. He looked over in the water and saw Ino and Kiba having fun together. The sight of those two being together made his chest hurt. He placed a hand over his chest, he felt like his heart was slowly breaking in pieces. His breathing became a little uneven, and the worst part of it was, Ino jumped on Kiba and they both went into the water. They look as if they were a happy couple, they are happy, but not a couple. Shikamaru looked away from them, it was too much for him to bare. One day they will be togther, one they will be truely happy, one day........ Shikamaru won't have Ino.

No.

Shikamaru will not let them be together, he will not let them be happy together. He will get Ino back into his life, no matter how much it takes, he'll have her back, he'll fix any mistakes, he will..... not let Ino go into another person's arms. Only his..... And his alone.

--

From a distance, someone was watching Shikamaru, saw him hurt when he saw Ino and Kiba together, watched his uneven breathing, and saw determination in his eyes when he looked back at them.

That someone smirked, and walked away to the water and joined Sasuke and Naruto.

--

Everyone went into their shared hotel rooms. Ino and Harume went into their rooms and grabbed clean towels.

"I'm gonna take a shower first okay?" Harume replied to Ino.

"Okay."

Ino walked over to the window and stared at the beautiful full moon. She recalled a memory that she used the moon to guide her home since she was too distracted by its beauty. She looked over at the stars, tonight they were actually showing their brightness. She looked around all the stars, as she did, she saw a shooting star. Ino quickly clapped her hands together, closed her eyes and made a wish.

She opened hers and a small smile appeared on her face. She hoped for it to come true. She stared a little longer at the sky, then head for the shower when Harume came out.

Ino felt the hot water soothe her skin, and felt all the salt and sand wash off her hair and body. She took her time in the shower, and when she felt that the salt and sand came off, she turned off the shower hose and and hoped out of the shower. She grabbed the towel and dried herself. When she finished, she grabbed her pajamas and panties, and slipped them on. She walked out the door to see Harume already asleep. Ino turned off the lights and went into bed herself. As she laid her head on the pillow, she felt her eye lids become heavy, she closed her eyes and dosed to into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I AM SOO SORRY I DIDN"T UPDATE SOONER!!! I GOT SICK AND COULDN' WRITE BECUZ I HAD A HEADACHE EACH TIME!!!!! AND FOR BEING LATE, I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER!!!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! REVIEW PLZ!!!


	10. The Mission

Awesomeness!

I wanna thank: **nine-orcids, Dawnstar95, EmoPrincess21, Haylin-chan, Nekomimi XD, machi-tan, Sasusaku, u987**. For reviewing.

I hope i didn't take long this time, cuz there is a scary carrot on my head.

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto...wish I did though.....:(

Okay enjoy! C:

* * *

It has been exactly one week since the beach incident, and Ino had been training with Harume when she was not watching Sasuke and his team. And when Harume was, Ino took the chance to meditate on focusing on her growing chakra. It's sad to say that Ino missed Kiba. He was on a two week mission with his team, and wont be back in 11 days.

Ino sat by the waterfall meditating since Harume is in the Hokage's office. She waited for Harume for about ten minutes. She heard a poof, she opened her eyes and saw Harume. Ino stood up and walked towards her.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you for a mission."

"Okay. I'll be there right away."

Harume nodded and poofed away. Ino jumped from tree to tree, and building to building, and house to house. She arrived at the Hokage Tower, and walked up the stairs.

When she arrived at the door, she knocked.

"Come in." She heard Tsunade say. Ino opened the door, but glared at the person in there.

Shikamaru was also in the room.

Tsunade saw this and raised a brow. Well Harume did not lie about them hating each other. She saw Ino move as far away from Shikamaru as she could, well more like a few feet away from him, and him to her.

Tsunade sighed, might as well start. "I called you both here today because i have recieved word from the Land of Water that an important scroll was stole from the royal palace. I want you both to go to the royal palace and get information on the person who stole the scroll, go after them, and return the scroll to the prince. Is that clear?"

"Hai." They said in unison.

"Good. You leave in one hour."

The two left the hokage's office to get all thier things together for the trip.

(With Ino)

Ino furiously shoved her belongings in her backpack. Out of the people she had to go on a mission with that senseless jerk Shikamaru! Alone! Seriously! Why not someone else!? Ino went into her closet and grabbed her dark blue sleeping bag, she wouldn't need a tent, that would just take to much time, plus it was nice to sleep under the stars.

Ino put the things she needed into her pack. Since she was wearing her old ninja uniform, she walked into her closet and grabbed her new outfit.

After she did, she made sure she had the things she needed, and then left. Ino still had plenty of time left, so she decided to visit some old place.

(With Shikamaru.)

Shikamaru calmly put his things in his own backpack. This was the perfect chance for him to get Ino back into his life. As he put his belongings in his pack, he thought of what he should say to Ino when they are traveling together.

When he finished putting things away, Shikamaru saw the time and had enough time to do something before he met up with Ino. He decided to go visit Chouji for some advice since Chouji did tell him that if he ever needed help with getting Ino back, he was to go talk to him.

--

Ino walked through the academy where she was rivals with Sakura, well, guess she still is. Ino sat in the old swing sets and thought back to the days when she here. She thought back on how she would always wanted to get Sasuke's attention, wanting him to go out with her, trying to look prettier than Sakura, fighting with other girls that wanted Sasuke.

She thought of the times when she would be around Shikamaru and Chouji, and would always tell them not to eat so much and stop being so damn lazy.

Ino smiled as remembered her younger days.

She got up from the swing and walked away from the academy. She wanted to visit two more places before she left, she walked down the path towards the old Team 10 training grounds.

--

Shikamaru arrived at his best friends house, he walked over to the step and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed Chouji's father.

"Hello Shikamaru. Here to see Chouji?"

"Hi Akimichi-san. And yeah actually, is Chouji here?"

"Yes he is in his room. Go right ahead."

"Arigato."

Shikamaru walked up the stairs, and down the hall to the right, and came right infront of Chouji's room door. He suddenly became nervous for some strange reason, and he didn't know why. He lifted his hand and knocked. He heard a 'come in' from inside. He opened the door and saw Chouji with bags of chips and a few scrolls laying around. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Shikamaru! Wha'cha doing here?"

"Hey Chouji, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Ino."

"Okay then, let's here it."

"Alright. I have a mission with Ino in about 40 minutes, and have no idea what or when I should say anything to her. I need help."

--

Ino sat on the green grass and stared around the old Team 10 training grounds. She thought back when Asuma would train her and the boys, telling them to focus on their chakra. She also remembered when he would treat them to eat.

She looked up at the clouds and just remebered her adventures.

After awhile, Ino got up and walked towards her last visit.

About five minutes later, she arrived to her final visit. She stared down sadly but smiled a sad smile. "Hi Asuma-sensei. Its been awhile hasn't it?" She stared down at her sensei's grave. "I'm sorry I didn't bring any flowers, but I promise i'll bring some after my mission."

She stayed quiet for about a minute. "I wish you were still alive Sensei, I need help with Shikamaru, and I no he hates me, thinks I'm weak and useless. Sometimes I agree, sometimes I get mad at him.... But I could never hate him, no matter how much I want to... I can't, because.... I love him and I hate myself for loving him. I watch him love someone else, and it always hurts to see him with her, but sometimes I wish I am the one he loves... And I still do.... . Just last week I made a wish from a shooting star, and my wish is... To be back into Shikamaru's life." She stayed silent for awhile and spoke again. "I wish you could give me advice Sensei, you always gave good advice... I'll see you next time Asuma-sensei, I have to leave for my mission."

Ino slowly walked away from his grave, and walked towards the gate of Konoha to meet up with Shikamaru.

--

The door opened and Shikamaru walked out. "Thanks again Chouji."

"No problem." Chouji said and closed the door to his house. Shikamaru walked towards the gate of Konoha to meet up with Ino.

When he arrived, he saw Ino staring up into the clouds with the look of... Hope? Now what could she hope for? Shikamaru thought as he walked closer to her. Ino heard footsteps coming her way, she looked away from the sky and saw Shikamaru coming towards her. She glared at him and looked away, she knew she would need to listen to him since he would be the one thinking of strategies, but that didn't mean she had to listen him.

"Let's get going." Shikamaru said as he walked past Ino. Ino reluctently followed after him. They both jumped from tree to tree, getting as far as they could to get near the Land of Water. It had been silent between the two as they traveled away from home.

(Few Hours Later.)

The sun had set, and Shikamaru and Ino were one day to the Land of Water. They stopped their tracks and unpacked the necessary items they needed. They both unpacked their sleeping bags and food.

Shikamaru started the fire, and Ino cooked the food. Both in silence. Shikamaru would often sneak looks at Ino, but just saw her staring at the stars.

Ino stared at the stars as she at, she was think about how the mission would go and how difficult it would be. Tsunade sisn't say what rank it was, she just told them that they needed to return an important scroll to the prince at the royal palace of Water.

A few minutes later, Shikamaru and Ino went into their sleeping bags and slept, they didn't need to watch the night, since they were on safe land. Both went into a dreamless slumber.

--

Ino woke to the rising sun. She lazily got out of her sleeping bag and streched her limbs. She she kneeled down to grab her bag and took out a water bottle. She swallowed down the liquid in her dry mouth, she capped the bottle and grabbed some bread in her pack. She held the in her mouth and rolled her sleeping bag. After she placed it inside her backpack, she chewed on her bread. She looked over the still rising sun, and admired its beauty before she would have to look away and start traveling again.

She heard some suffling noises not far from her, guess Shikamaru was waking up now.

When Shikamaru woke up, he saw Ino sitting on the floor, staring at the sun rise. He got out of his sleeping bag, rolled it up and put it in his backpack. He also took out some food of his own.

After a few minutes later, they both left off to the Royal Palace. As they traveled, they also stayed silent. Even though they did not talk, the tension between them was still there, and they both didn't want to talk about anything.

--

By the time it was around 10 Pm, Ino and Shikamaru arrived in the Land of Water. They walked by the village gate, and were greeted by two shinobi.

"Are you the Konoha shinobi Tsunade-sama sent?" The first shinobi said.

"We are." Shikamaru replied.

"Then please follow us, the prince awaits your arrival!" The second Shinobi said. All four of them jumped from the houses and quickly arrived at the Royal Palace. The guards let them through, and they ran to the throne room. The two shinobi opened the large door, and told Ino and Shikamaru to walk inside.

They did as they were told, and when they were half way in the throne room, they heard young man's voice. "Ah myy fellow Konoha Shinobi. Welcome." Shikamaru and Ino turned to see a young and quite handsome prince, who only looked like he was eighteen. He dark brown hair and beautiful forest green eyes.

"My name is Akumara Shinji." The prince said as he held out his hand.

"I am Nara Shikamaru." He replied and shook the prince's hand.

The prince turned to Ino. "And you are young lady?"

"Yamanaka Ino, Prince Shinji." She bowed.

"Well pleased to meet you both. Now I have the information on the person who stole one of my father's important scroll. I want to tell you more, but you both look tired from traveling all the way here. I'll have some one escort you to your rooms, and we can speak the first thing in the morning. Is that fair?"

"Hai." The two replied. Two maids came into the throne room and escorted Ino and Shikamaru.

"Have a pleasant night. I'll see you two in the morning." The prince said, and walked out of the throne room and into his room. He closed the large doors of his room, and stared at nothing.

"That young female Ino... She is a beauty." He said and smiled. _**'Perhaps I can make her my queen when I become king of the throne.' **_He thought. But he is not that kind of man, if she refused, then that was okay with him, but then again, that doesn't mean he can't try and make her his queen.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Yayz! I finished!

I hope i didn't take long because I REALLY have a scary carrot on my head!!! IT WON'T AWAY!!!! NO MATTER WHAT I DO!!!!!!! GAH!!......

.....I Live! ^^

PLZ Review!!


	11. Retrieving The Scroll

NO THE CST TESTS ARE COMING NEXT WEEK!!! I AM SO DOOMED!!!!

Okay well enough of my whining/wailing/yelling!

OMG!! THE BUNNY WORKED!!! IT GOT THE SCARY CARROT OFF MY HEAD!!!! XDXDXD!!! THANK YOU DAWNSTAR95!!!

I wanna thank: KawaiPanda, Rainy, Haylin-chan, NekomimiXD, Dawnstar95, Sasusaku, and machi-tan, for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I'z dontz ownz Naruto! If I did this story would so happen!!

* * *

"You were right when you said they hated each other."

"That's why I requested those two for the mission."

"To make them make up?"

"Not really... Well kinda. When we were at the beach, I saw Shikamaru have hurt expression on his face when he saw Ino and Kiba having fun together in the water. Then he looked away, and when he looked back at them, I saw determination on his face. So I figured he wanted to have Ino back into his life."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"A while back, I was on my way over here to report to my mission, so I saw Shikamaru and Ino. So I thought 'Hey, its been awhile since i've seen them. I'll go say hi.' but when I was about call out to them, I heard Shikamaru yelling at Ino, saying that she was weak and useless, and always in the way. And I'll say that pissed me off, 'cuz im Ino's best friend and all, and then I heard Shikamaru telling Ino to stay out of his life. So to say I was shocked."

"He said that to her?"

"Yes. So after I reported my mission, I went to look for her, but I couldn't find her so I checked her house, and I found her asleep on her bed and figured I talk to her the next day."

"So what happened when you talked to her?"

"Well-"

"Tsunade-sama I brought your sake." Shizune walked in with a bottle of Sake.

"Ah thank you."

"Hi Harume. What are you doing here?"

"Just talking to Tsunade-sama since we both have nothing to do."

"Well she will have work to do later since papers are coming in."

"I'll be drunk by then." Tsunade said as she swallowed sake.

Harume laughed. "I'll be drunk with her!" She said and took out her own sake bottle. Both cheered and chugged down the sake. Shizune rolled her eyes and left the two.

"So, you were saying?"

"Right so, I went into Ino's flower shop-since it was open, and I talked to her, asked her if she was okay, and asked her what she was gonna do about him."

"What did she say?"

"She said she wan't going to do anything because Shikamaru was stronger than her and could think of 200 ways to beat her."

"What did you do."

"I asked if she wanted me to train her, and she said yes."

"Ya know I was wondering why Ino changed her appearance. I was shooked to see her having short hair, I thought she liked it long."

"Well she said she no longer needs to keep it long anymore."

"No longer?"

"She said she kept it long for Shika-Ino-Chou, but she said that her and Shikamaru aren't close anymore, nor are they friends and all."

"I see."

--

When Ino woke and dressed, she was escorted by a maid to room that was full of food. Ino did not know if it was breakfast or not, but the food did look good, plus she was hungry.

She took a seat, and waited. A few minutes later, Shikamaru came in and sat next to Ino. They both were quiet and didn't say a word, but then Shikamaru remembered what Chouji told him. He was about to say something, but a door opened, and Prince Shinji came in.

"I hope you both had a night's rest, yes." Both Shikamaru and Ino nodded. "Good then. Please, let us eat, then we shall talk about my father's scroll."

And the three did. They in silence for the next few minutes, then they left to another room and spoke about the scroll.

"Prince Shinji, could you please tell us about your father's scroll." Shikamaru said.

"Yes. It is a scroll that gives information about money transportation. My father intended to use that scroll to build houses for the poor."

"Your father is a generous man." Ino said.

"Yes he is, and he is quite old, so I'll be taking the throne in about a year, and I need a queen." He said and looked at Ino, which in return, she blushed. Shikamaru saw this and was pissed off.

"Prince Shinji, could you telll us where this person is at." Shikamaru said, holding back his anger.

"Yes. From what I know, he is a rouge ninja and is heading toward the Land of Grass. He is meeting up with other rouge ninja. You can wait here, and I can send a message to Konoha and call reinforcements-"

"Please your highness, we can handle it ourselves." Ino said confidently.

"Well than, I bid you good luck. Send word if you need any help."

"We will." The three of the them stood up, and Ino and Shikamaru were escorted back to their rooms to retrieve their belongings. When they were outside, Shinji was waiting for them. He bid them farewell, and Ino and Shikamaru took off to the Lands of Grass.

--

Shizune entered Tsunade's office with a stack of papers. When she opened the door, she sweat dropped. She found Tsunade and Harume on the floor- drunk.

"Y-You know I- *hiccup* know you lllike sssomeonnnne." Harume said in her drunk state.

"Whhaaat? *hiccup* I don't- *hiccup* I no like s-someonne." Tsunade drunkly said, shaking her head no.

"Yesss youuu dooo."

Shizune sighed and placed the papers on Tsunade's desk, and walked out, leaving the two drunks on the floor.

--

Shikamaru and Ino hid behind a tree, making sure their chakra didn't leak out for them to be known. They both were listening to the rouge ningas they found not to long ago.

Shikamaru whispered to Ino that he was going to use his Shadow Posession Jutsu, and said that she should throw kunai at them. Ino didn't say anything, but she wasn't going to listen to his strategy, she was going to use her own. Ino stood up and walk to the side of the tree to make her presence known.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Shikamaru whispered. Ino ignored him and faked a cough to get the rouge nins' attention.

**_'Idiot! What are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!' _**Shikamaru thought.

"Whadda you want?" Said a rouge nin. He looked at Ino up and down, and smirked, as well as his friends. Ino just looked at them with a blank face. She knew what they were thinking, but she wasn't going to let that bother her.

"You have the scroll that belonds to Prince Shinji."

"So what if we do?" Another said.

"Hand it over." Ino demanded. Shikamaru thought she was insane.

"And what if we don't? You'll what? Scratch us with your nails?" He laughed and smirked with his friends. Ino clenched her fist, she didn't like it when she was belittled.

"Hand it over. And I won't hurt you."

"You? Hurt us? Ha! Please little girl, you can't-" He was cut off when Ino threw a shuuriken at his head, but unfortunately, he dodged it. The rouge nin looked at the shuuriken thrown at him. It was so fast he didn't even see it. He looked back at Ino who merely had blank face still. He glared at her. "You bitch! Do you have death wish?" Ino shrugged. "I dunno." She merely stated.

The rouged nin was pissed at Ino's expressionless face, he grabbed the katana that was behind him and ran at Ino with full speed. He was only half way to Ino when he suddenly froze. He could not move his body. "W-What the hell!? I can't move!"

"Just what the hell do you think your going Ino?! Are you really trying to kill yourself!?" Shikamaru asked, almost yelled at her. Almost.

Ino just ignored him." I suggest you release your jutsu if you don't want to feel pain." Ino calmly said and began doing hand signs. Shikamara watched her with wide eyes and quickly undid his shadow posession.

"Earth Style: Ground Crusher." The ground opened up and the rouge ninja fell in. He tried to escape, but the ground closed, leaving the ninja underground and crushed. The other rouge ninjas were shocked to see one of their men killed. Shikamaru was completely shocked, he just witnessed a death, done by Ino. The weak and useless girl that he thought she was, just killed a rouge ninja with ease. Well shit, better not do anything stupid to get himself in that.

"You Wench! Your dead!" All of the ninjas came at full force on both Ino and Shikamaru. They both got into fighting stances, and attacked. One of the ninjas did a summoning, and Ino remembered what Harume taught her.

_**"I'm going to teach you a summoning jutsu." Harume said to Ino, and took out a scroll, and placed it on the floor.**_

**_"Wow really?! What is it?!" Ino asked excitedly._**

**_"Your gonna summon the head of the pack, or leader, of wolves." Harume replied._**

**_"Wolves? That's amazing!" _**

**_"Okay take it easy. Now, I want you to draw blood and write your name in this scroll, and have your fingerprints with blood also." Harume explained. Ino nodded and did exactly what she was told. When she finished, she looked back at Harume. "Now, I will show you the hand signs to summon the leader, Hakusoujaku." Ino nodded again and watched closely as Harume did the hand signs. In just one time Harume showed her, she already had it memorized._**

**_"Okay now do the hand signs and place both your hands on the scroll of your name, and pump your chakra into it, keep it going untill it glows and yell, 'I, Yamanaka Ino, wish for the permission of Hakusoujaku.' now start." Harume instructed. Ino took a deep breath and did the hand signs, and placed her hands on the scroll._**

**_She took a deep breath and yelled. "I, Yamanaka Ino, wish for the permission of Hakusoujaku!" The scroll began to glow, and there was a large poof, it almost covered the entire training field. Ino coughed and looked up too see a large, tall black wolf looking down at the two females._**

**_"Harume, what is it that you need." The gigantic wolf said._**

**_"I was not the one who summoned you Hakusoujaku." Harume said and then looked at Ino. The wolf looked at Ino and spoke in his deep voice._**

**_"What is your name Girl?"_**

**_"Yamanaka Ino, Hakusoujaku-sama."_**

**_"You don't need to call him by sama Ino, just call him what I call him. Like Haku, or Souja, or Jaku, or-" Harume was pushed by the tail of Hakusoujaku, and fell to the ground._**

**_"OWIE!! YOU MEANER!!" Hakusoujaku ignored Harume and focused his attention on Ino. "Yamanaka Ino. Why do you wish for the use of my pack?"_**

**_"I wish not to use them, but wish if they could help me."_**

**_"Are you going to abuse the power of summoning and treat my wolves lowly?"_**

**_"No! Of cousre not! Never in my life will I ever do that! I only wish for you to see me as a comrade, not someone who will mistreat one of your wolves and only thinks of them as a slave. I am not that type of person! And I will never be that way!" Ino said, practically yelling at him._**

**_Harume was still on the floor, but sitting. She knew Hakusoujaku was a tough wolf to get through, but was amazed that Ino practically yelled at him! Now that takes a lot of guts for someone new at summoning a freakingly gigantic wolf, but it was never like that because when Harume summoned Hakusoujaku, he already knew what she was like just by looking at her, plus, in time, he got use to Harume that he didn't even care what she called him, nor by her being an idiot, in the most oddly times when she was in battle._**

**_The leader of the wolves studied Ino. She stood up to him even when he looked at her with a frightning look. He had to admit the young woman was brave, and he knew from the start that she would not treat his pack so lowly._**

**_"Very well then."_**

**_"What?" Ino asked, surprised by his answer._**

**_"Yamanaka Ino. I give you permission to summon my wolves when needed. You may also summon me if you know that your in an inescapeable battle." And with that, the head of the wolves disappeared._**

**_"You Girl, just got yourself a summon."_**

Ino quickly did hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

--

Shikamaru dodged the shuuriken that was thrown at him, but he and the ninja he was fighting stopped when someone yelled.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A puff of clouds blew all over the place, and when it cleared, everyone saw Ino next to a white fox.

"You called for me Lady Ino?"

"Yes Hakurou, that man over there summoned a reptile, quite big, would you help me get rid of it?" Ino asked

"Of course Lady Ino." Hakurou readied himself and charged at the reptile. Ino looked around and found a pond not to big and not to small, nad started making hand signs. "Water Style: Water Raging dragon!" Water shot up from the pond and formed an ice dragon. It was still at the moment, its blazing red eyes watching the enemy. Then, it attacked six ninja, two managed to escaped, but were left heavily injured.

Shikamaru watched this from the side, and was, again, shocked to see what Ino did. He quickly got rid of the other two ninja that attacked him and went after others. He glanced at the wolf fighting the reptile.

_**'A wolf? That's what Harume summoned the last time Team ten went on a mission with her, on our genin days. And Harume was already a jonin by then. Did she really teach Ino that? Or did Ino learn on her own?......Most likely Harume taught her..' **_Shikamaru thought.

--

A few minutes later, Ino and Shikamaru had already been injured, but it really wasn't anything at all, just a few scratches here and there. However, after fighting for quite awhile, they both were getting tired.

Shikamaru finished his opponent- He already found the scroll that contained the information on the money. He looked off at Ino's direction and saw she was already going to be finished with her opponent. But something caught his eye, one enemy was about to attack Ino from behind. Without even thinking, Shikamaru ran towards Ino.

Ino was just about to kill her enemy when she sensed another chakra behind her, but she already it was to late for her to save herself. She closed her eyes and awaited for the pain to come, but it never came. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock. Shikamaru took the for her, and was stabbed in the abdoman by a kunai. Ino quickly stood up and killed the person who stabbed Shikamaru. She quickly took Shikamaru to a safe distance away from their battle field, and placed him down on the floor gently. She pulled out the kunai embedded into him, and tore off his chuunin vest. She lifted up his shirt and started to heal him with whatever chakra she had left, but she knew that once his wound completely healed, she would pass out right away. She thought that once she did pass out, she would only be weak in his eyes, and just the thought of it pained her heart. She felt like it was slowly breaking- For she thought that she was healing over the weeks she trained with Harume, but in truth, she was slowly breaking. She will no longer deny to herself, she was inlove with the boy who hurt her emotionally, but now she knew if he was happy with Temari....she would be happy for him, while she watch him be happy with Temari....while her heart be broken that no one will be ever to heal....but him....and only him. But she will not cry for him, ever again.

When she finished healing his wound, she passed out, but she landed safely in Shikamaru's arms.

He looked down at her face, she looked like she was emotionally pained, and he figured it was because of him. He lifted Ino into his arms and carried her by a tree to rest- He just needed a few minutes to regain his chakra, and then he can carry Ino back to the palace.

* * *

I am finished and I no i didn't take that long! SWEET!!

Okay my readers, I have some good and bad news. The bad news is, that the story is almost over, I no its so sad!!! But the good news is that im cutting the chapters so it could make the story longer! Like I did with this chapter, I would have wrote more, but thought it would be best if I cut the chapters to make the story longer.

So review please. Oh! And to make all of you happy, I will be writing a sequal!! ^^


	12. A Nightmare and Offer

Nyaa I have really have nothing to say, so just enjoy the chapter.

I wanna thank: KawaiPanda, nine-orcids, sonofafluffymuffin, Ino2613, Haylin-chan, Dawnstar95, Nekomimi XD, Sasusaku, and machi-tan. For reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto!! The sequel is close!!

* * *

When Shikamaru regained his chakra, he lifted Ino into his arms and headed towards the palace. As he jumped through the trees, he looked down at her face again, and this time her face had a peaceful expression. He looked up ahead again, and continued his way to the palace. He remembered how the Prince was looking at Ino when he spoke of finding a queen, and how Ino blushed. He grined his teeth, prince or not, he will not have Akamura take his Ino.

He once again glanced at Ino's peaceful face. His expression soften, "Thank you Ino... I'm sorry...for what I've done."

*%*%*%*

_Ino walked down the Konoha streets, feeling rather happy. She decided to confront Shikamaru about the whole 'Pushed you out of my life', and not only that, she was going to shout out her feelings toward him. Yeah, today was actually a good day for her, and she knew exactly where he would be. Where else would he be but be in the forest watching clouds?_

_Ino walked down the path to forest. Before, she stopped and chatted with Sasuke who passing by, for about seven minutes, but then his redhead teammate came and snapped at Ino for trying to take 'her' Sasuke-kun. Sasuke and Ino rolled their eyes, and that's where their calm conversation ended. Sasuke said he would chat with her later, and whispered to her "as soon as I get rid of her." Ino nodded and giggled. They went their separate ways, and this is where Ino now walked into the forest._

_It only took Ino a few minutes to find Shikamaru staring at the clouds. But why was he standing? She saw him look away from the clouds and look around, as if he was expecting someone to come. Was he looking for someone? Ino thought that it was time to come out the trees and walk up to him. But then, she saw **her** running towards him with a big happy smile on her face._

_Ino watched as she jumped on him, and he twirled her in his arms with a smiled on his face. She watched as he gentlly placed her down. Both their eyes showed so much love and happiness it hurts just to watch. _

_Ino watched as Temari lean closer to Shikamaru, and him to her. She tried shouting out his name, but was shocked when she couldn't even her own voice. _

_She tired and tried to find her voice, but just couldn't. Suddenly, everything became black. Ino looked around but saw nothing but darkness. Then out of nowhere, Shikamaru appeared. He was staring straight at her, his eyes stared intensely into her own, and Ino saw him glare. "I always knew you were weak, and you just proved that to me on our mission to retrieve Prince Shinji's scroll." He said to her. _

_Ino once again, could not find her voice as she tried to yell at him. Then she saw Temari agaain, and they both seem to ignore Ino as she was just standing there. Ino sighed heavily, and just decided to leave._

_She couldn't. _

_She was stuck._

_She can't even budge._

_Her entire body was frozen, stuck in place._

_Then, it happened. Her whole world came crashing down as she saw Shikamaru's and Temari's lips meet in a passionate kiss. Their kiss was so full of love and happiness. Shikamaru held Temari closer to his body, and held her protectively, as if he would let go, she would be gone. She held him with the same passion he was giving her._

_Ino's tears fell out of her eyes. She couldn't bare to see it. She wanted to so much run away from the sight, but couldn't because she was stuck to the ground, unable to move. her tears spilled out even more after what she jsut witnessed and heard._

_Shikamaru went down to one knee and grabbed Temari's hand. "Temari, I know we haven't really dated much because of our distant relationship, but I am really so alive when I'm with you, and you make me the happiest man on earth." He said to her, and took something out of his pocket. A beatiful emerald coloured, small box. He opened it and Temari gasped in surprise. "Will you marry me?" Temari cried put of happiness. "Yes!" He embraced her in a hug._

Ino shot up, sweating. She looked around and realized she was in a room she was unfamiliar with. _'It was only a dream.'_ She thought. Ino placed a hand to her chest, the dream felt so real. She felt her heart pounding, and she felt like she wanted to cry, but she held them back. If it was to really happen....She would be happy for him.

Ino heard the door open, and looked to the side to see who entered it. It was Prince Shinji.

"Are you alright Ino? You look like you just had a nightmare." He said worryingly.

Ino shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Then she wondered how she got here. "How did I get here?"

The prince chuckled a bit. "Well, you were knocked out because you were low on chakra, and the Nara boy, Shikamaru, carried you here." He replied. Ino slightly widen her eyes, and smiled to herself.

Out of nowhere, the prince grabbed Ino's hand and held it close to him. Ino was surprised and confused, what was he doing?

"Ino. I know I do not you at all, but please, be my wife." The prince pleaded. Ino's eyes widen, she was too shock to speak, so the prince continued onward. "You are a beatiful young woman Ino, and the first day you came into my palace, I fell inlove with you. I thought you were most fascinating sight I laid eyes on, your eyes are the most beautiful ocean blue, your soft platinum hair shines brightly in the light, and your skin is just as smooth as your lovely voice. Please, Yamanaka Ino, be my wife, the new queen of the Land of Water."

Ino's eyes were still wide, she blushed as the prince said such beautiful words to her. Her breathing was a little off, just what was she suppose to tell him?

She lowered her gaze, and stared at the sheets covering her. "I am sorry your Highness, but I'm afraid I must decline your offer." She said. "But why?" He asked. Ino was silent for a moment, chosing her words carefully, not wanting to upset the prince. "Not too long ago, the man I was- am inlove with pushed me out of his life, and no matter what I do, I can not stop loving him, even thought his words cut me through like a knife, even though he may be happy with another woman, I can't forget him. I may be happy as I use to be, but I will be happy for him, and that is all that'll make me happy. So you see Prince Shinji, only he can heal my broken heart. But I am happy because I have friends to support me, and besides, I don't want to give up my life as a ninja in Konoha." She said, she smiled, and even though she promised herself, a single tear managed to escape her eye. The prince smiled sadly at her. "I understand, but if you ever change your mind, you can come here." Akumara offered.

Ino laughed a bit.

The prince left Ino to rest.

*%*%*%*

Shikamaru and Ino were taking a break from the traveling they been doing. They both wanted to get home, and that's why they left early. Now that they were resting, Ino could finally talk to him.

"Why did you do it?" She asked not looking at him.

"Do what?" He asked, sounding bored.

"Why did you save me?" This she looked at him. Shikamaru looked back at her, but stayed silent for a moment.

"I just did it without thinking." Was his answer to her. She was gonna reply, but he beat her to it. "Let's go, we've rested enough." Shikamaru said and leaped through the trees. Ino sighed, that was not the answer she was looking for. She leaped into the trees after Shikamaru, though she was little ways behind.

When Shikamaru leaped into the trees, he cursed at himself. That wasn't what he wanted to say, and he cursed himself again when he realized that he sounded like he didn't even care. Dammit! He needed advice, though he didn't like the idea of getting it from **her**, because normally he could think of his own ideas of advice, but when it involves Ino, he just can't think straight.

Okay maybe he won't need to get advice from her, he just needed to choose his words carefully and make sure he doesn't say anything stupid. He sighed to himself, it was gonna take quite a while for him to think of something to not piss Ino off.

Later that day, Ino and Shikamaru stopped for the night, though they did travel a little further than last time at night. They unpacked their necessary items, eat for a few minutes, and went to sleep.

*%*%*%*

The next day, Ino and Shikamaru arrived in Konoha late afternoon. They head towards the Hokage's office to report in their mission. When they arrived, Shikamaru knocked on the door and they both heard Tsunade's strong voice, "Come in." She said from inside the office room. They both entered the office to see Tsunade writing down her paper work, but what also surprised them, was that Jiraiya was also in there.

The two sannin looked to see who entered the office, "So you both returned? I expected you to be back later tonight." Tsunade said, returning to the papers.

"Well I'm gonna to take the kid with me for a few days. Later." Jiraiya said and walked out of Tsunade's office to find Naruto. After he left, Shikamaru began to explain to the Hokage of their mission. Tsunade listned closely, but not all much, because she was thinking about what Harume had said about Shikamaru and Ino.

When Shikamaru finished, Tsunade spoke. "I see, very good then. This should make our villages' bond stonger. The two of you may leave." Before any of them began to move, they heard Jiraiya's voice.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S HARUME!!!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Yeah, missed you too Meaner."

"HI HARUME-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled.

"HI NARU-CHAN!!" She too, yelled.

The three Shinobi sighed, have Naruto and Harume together, and everything just becomes loud.

Shikamaru and Ino both left the Hokage's office, and went their separate ways. Shikamaru left to watch clouds, thinking everything right now was too 'Troublesome'. Ino didn't bother to find Harume because she would already be following her.

Yep, today was just troublesome.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Yayz I finished!! I AM SORRY I HSVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, IT KINDA TAKS SOME TIME TO CUT THE CHAPTERS AND KINDA KEEP THEM LONG STILL!!! AGAIN I AM SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT!!**

**Okay message time!! : So to be honest, the next chapter might be the last chapter, might. But then again it couldn't, still deciding on that, but the chances are, will probably most likely not be the last chapter. But like said, maybe, so who knows, cuz I don't.**

**So Plz Review.**


	13. Confessions

**I got nothing to say.**

**I Wanna thank: nine-orcids, Dawnstar95, EmoPrincess21, Nekomimi XD, machi-tan, SparkDazzleDuez, and Sasusaku, for reviewing!!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Shikamaru paced around the old Team 10 training grounds. He had ask Ino to meet him by noon, but he got there early. Within ten minutes, he started to pace because he became worried that he might say something stupid to her again.

He has no idea how long he began to pace, and he looked around frantically to see if she was coming.

Why was Shikamaru so nervous? Well, just two weeks ago, he found out he was in love with Ino. How did this happen? Well let's look back on the events to what had happen.

1: He followed Ino to see her getting stronger, but always got caught by Harume, but that didn't stop him from continuing to see.

2: He was ticked off that Kiba confronted him about Ino.

3: He missed her long hair.

4: He felt hurt when he saw Ino and Kiba being around each other all the time.

5: He took the hit of a kunai for her, protecting her.

6: He didn't like the way the prince was looking at Ino.

Six reasons why he suddenly fell inlove with Ino.

Shikamaru stopped his pacing and looked up at the clouds that threaten to rain. Well geez, rain usually ment something sad. Well you know what they say, karma is bitch, and Shikamaru had finally been hit by it.

Shikamaru turned his head to see Ino coming towards him. His breathing began to be off, he felt his heart pounding rapidly, now that she was here, how will he start?

Ino stopped in front of him by a few feet, she stared at him, and he stared back.

"So why did you call me out here?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but closed it. He had to start out slow. "I....I want to...apologize, for being such an ass towards you. I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking, and -"

"It's okay."

"What?"

"I accept your apology."

Shikamaru was quiet for a moment, "Thank you." He said. Ino nodded. They both stood there, and then Ino took a step back to walk away, however, Shikamaru stopped her from leaving.

"You want to tell me something, don't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's not really important so-"

"Just tell me."

Ino stayed quiet for a good full minute, trying to get the words out of her mouth. "Shikamaru I..... I...."

"You what?" The sky began to rain, lightly pouring Ino and Shikamaru. "Well?" Shikamaru asked, wondering why Ino is hesitating so musch.

"I...I love you Shikamaru!!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru widen his eyes at Ino, completely forgetting how cold it became as the rain began to pour harder on them. "I've loved you since before you pushed me out of your life! I tried and tried to get over you, but I couldn't because I love you too much to let you go!! Ino cried, ready to say more, but lips smashed her's to shut her up.

Shikamaru pulled away from Ino and pulled her to his chest. "You troublesome woman. And here I thought I was going to have a hard time saying it. But now I can without struggling. I love you too Ino, and I desprately want you back in my life. I was stupid to have pushed you out of my life, I was an idiot about not thinking twice about what I've done. I want you back Ino."

Ino felt over joyed hearing him, she pulled away from his embrace and kissed him with full passion and love, and he returned the same. They pulled away in desprate need of air. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Ino and began to walk her home, both not caring how hard the rain was wetting them.

About few minutes later, Ino opened her door and walked in. Shikamaru stood by the door way, and Ino stood in front of him. Both just loked into each other's eyes.

"I want to take you out tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

"I'll gladly go." Ino replied.

Shikamaru leaned down to kiss Ino, and said goodbye to her. Ino closed her door, and smiled happily.

(1 week later)

Harume's eyes were wide like sausers. She was walking down the street untill she spotted Shikamaru, with his arm around Ino!?!?!

"A WEEK!? AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!?!?! HOW COULD YOU INO!?!?!" Harume screamed, well once you realize it, she most likely wailed.

"Sorry, I thought you might be mad."

"OF COUSRE I'M MAD! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DATE HIM OR SOME OTHER DUDE, BUT YOU GOTTA TELL ME!!!"

"Okay stop screaming! You're hurting ears." Ino rubbed her ears.

"My bad. Anyway I gotta go. Got another mission in an hour. See ya later! And congradulations!!" Harume ran and waved goodbye.

"Well that was interesting." Shikamaru said after a moment of an awkward silence. Ino giggled.

She was happy, and nothing could break her anymore, for her heart began to heal. This was just the begining of their relationship, and both wanted to spend their happy lives togther.

**DISCONTINUED.**

* * *

**Okay so I was wrong! This story is now over!! *sobs* I know, its so sad!! But on the bright side, the sequel is coming out!!!! YAYZ!!!**

**Plz Review!! Thank you!! Oh and the sequel is called "My Troublesome Woman." It will come out in....Two weeks? I dont know, hopefully sooner! **

**Bye!!**

**-Shadow of your Life.**


End file.
